Lost in his eyes
by Serrena
Summary: Zach & Kendall discover their true feelings for each other. As I write this story I have come across certain things I have used, like their house, wedding dress etc. If you would like to see the pictures of what I am using visit my home page
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing All Characters belong to ABC.

Comments and suggestions welcome.

I have never done this type of writing before, but figured I would give it a try. My story starts off after Kendall's visit to JR ,where he agreed to help keep her from falling in love with her husband Zach, and she agreed to help him with Babe.

**

* * *

**

As Kendall walked from her car to her condo she couldn't help but glance over at Zach's condo. Noticing the lights were off ,she let out a sigh and continued to her own condo. Just as she was about to put the key in the lock, the door pulled open.

"Kendall, where did you go ? I ran out to pick up dinner for us and when I got back you were gone" Greenlee asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. " While you were gone I was looking through your cabinets, and well quite frankly , we need to talk. The stuff you call food is not good for a pregnant woman to be eating. In fact I don't think it is fit for anyone to be eating. So I threw it all out and tomorrow we can go do some shopping for real food. You know, since you are now carrying my baby, you have to start eating better" Greenlee continued her idle banter.

"Greenlee will you stop please. First off, how did you get in here ?" Kendall asked.

"I told you I used the extra key you keep at the office" Greenlee answered with a smile.

"I thought I got that back from you earlier tonight, oh well it doesn't matter. Listen Greenlee, I have that key at the office in case I need it, not for you or anyone else to use as they wish. Now if you don't mind can I have my key back" Kendall said as she extended her hand out.

"But Kendall. Seeing as how you are carrying my baby now….." Greenlee started to protest .

"That doesn't give you the right to barge in on me anytime you want. And it sure as hell doesn't give you the right to run my life. Now if you don't mind, my key please." Kendall asked again with her hand extended once more.

"Fine, if that is how you feel." Greenlee said as she removed the key from her key ring & handed it to her. "I hope you realize I was only trying to be helpful."

"Yes I do, and I appreciate it, I really do. However I do still enjoy my privacy once in a while." Kendall said

"Oh so now you don't want me here. Ok fine, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. I know when I am not wanted." Greenlee said as she stomped out and slammed the door behind her.

Kendall was about to go after her but thought better of it. What she really needed now was to sit down and figure out what was going on in her head, and she couldn't do that with Greenlee always putting her two cents in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall wondered aimlessly around the condo for a few minutes trying to collect her thoughts of the past few days, unable to concentrate. _'A bubble bath, that's what I need. I'll relax in the tub and think.'_

Kendall went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water . She reached across the tub for a bottle of the new bubble bath that Fusion was putting out, pouring some into the running water. While the tub was still filling up she undressed , pulled her hair up, then slid into the hot water. When she had enough water she leaned forward and turned it off, then she leaned back letting the bubbles envelope her and began to think.

' _Ok girl, you need to get yourself straight here. There is no way you are falling in love with Zach, you hate the guy. Well maybe hate is to strong of a word. You don't even like the guy ……………… well at least not that much anyhow. But the way he smells, its just so delicious, those eyes, oh those wonderful eyes, they are so mesmerizing . I could get lost in those eyes of his. Lets not forget about that smile., those lips , they are so inviting , begging to be kissed. Oh how I would love to taste those lips just one time. STOP IT ! What am I doing, I can't be having these thoughts about Zach, I just can't . ' _

Kendall decided she had enough thinking for one night, she was just going to lay back and enjoy the bath.

She picked up her wash cloth, lathered it up and started running it up her arm and to her neck. Suddenly there was a hand on top of hers, intertwining their big strong fingers with hers. Then slowly bringing her fingers up to their lips to gently kiss the tips. Kendall turned her head to look behind her & was looking into Zach's eyes. He leaned down and started laying gentle kisses along her neck moving up behind her ear, pausing long enough to nibble on the lobe before working his way back down her neck. His hands slid around her and pulled her back into his chest. Kendall turned slightly looking into his eyes once more as he lowered his lips to meet hers. The kiss started off slowly then deepened. She turned to face him, her hands running up his bare chest. He pulled her closer, bringing her into another kiss. His tongue searched her mouth as hers searched his. His hand slowly moving up her sides towards …………..

'_WHAT' Kendall said as she sat up in the tub and began looking around the empty bathroom. "OMG it was a dream, I must of fallen asleep. But it didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real. I felt him here with me, touching me and kissing me, teasing me.' She ran the washcloth under cool water and ran it across her face as she tried to regain her breathing. 'What is wrong with me ? It has to be all these hormones Dr. Madden has me on. That's it, it's the hormones, it has to be. I can't talk to Greenlee about this, she wouldn't understand, but I need to talk to someone, hmmm. BINX, I'll call Binx. She always knows the right thing to say, plus she has been pregnant. She can assure me this is just normal stuff.' _

After releasing the drain on the tub, Kendall got out , dried off, threw on a night gown & robe & headed to the phone to call her sister.

"Hello" Bianca answered half asleep

"Binx, I'm sorry I woke you but I really need to talk to you" Kendall said desperately into the phone.

"Kendall, what's wrong? Did something happen to Mom, or Uncle Jack ? Are you OK ?" Bianca asked with alarm in her voice

"Binx, everyone is fine. Well as fine as can be expected I guess, but I really need to talk to you right now, do you mind ?" Kendall pleaded into the phone

" You know I am always hear for you, no matter what time it is. So why don't you tell me what has you so upset." Bianca asked

"Well I think I am in love with Zach, but I can't tell if they are real or if it is just hormones from being pregnant" Kendall cried

"Did you just say you were pregnant ? Does Zach know ? Not trying to pry here, but when did you and Zach sleep together ? " Bianca asked in surprise

"WHAT, I haven't slept with Zach" Kendall exclaimed

"Well you just said you couldn't tell if you really loved Zach or if it was hormones from being pregnant. I just assumed since you were questioning your feelings about Zach, that you had slept with him and he was the father . But Kendall, if he isn't the father, um, who baby is this ?" Bianca asked all concerned

"It's Greenlee's baby" Kendall said

"Wait a minute, I think you had better start from the beginning, because I am definitely lost here" Bianca laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat back on the sofa, took a deep breath & began to fill Bianca in. "A while back Ryan had promised Greenlee that they could start a family, then this mess with Jonathan happened. Since the night in the cave Ryan hadn't been the same. He blamed himself for what happened to Jonathan. When ever Greenlee made mention of having a child Ryan would shoot her down, claiming that he did not want a child. He didn't want it growing up with messed up genes like the Lavery's had, destined to a life with him as a father"

"That's just crazy" Bianca cut in

"I know that, you know that, and Greenlee knows that, but no matter how much she tried to convince him he was wrong the worse things got. While we were at Mom and Jacks wedding, Ryan had a vasectomy to insure he and Greenlee never had children." Kendall continued " Greenlee was convinced that having a child would save Ryan. Somehow Greenlee found out that Ryan went to a fertility clinic when he first came to town years ago as a way to make some fast money. She went to the clinic and tried to get Ryan's sperm but they wouldn't release it to her without Ryan's permission. As a last resort, Greenlee and Simone broke into the clinic one night to steal it"

"You have to be kidding me" Bianca gasped

"I wish I was Binx, but its all true." Kendall went on " I found out where they had went and went to talk some sense into them but it didn't work. Somehow they managed to talk me into helping them, then we got locked in until Dr. Maddens son found us the next morning. After some fast talking he helped us and we got out of there. Greenlee went straight to David with the samples we had & had him run some DNA tests on them to determine which on was Ryan's. A few days later he implanted Greenlee and she got pregnant, She was so excited. I was happy for her, but I just wish she would of waited a bit longer before going through with all of that. Zach and I tried talking to her. Telling her to get him some help then over time maybe he would be ready to have a child. But you know Greenlee she couldn't wait, she had to do it right then and there."

"So where does Zach fit into all of this ?" asked Bianca

"Well, I wanted to support Greenlee with all of this. I mean she was pregnant and I was afraid of how Ryan was going to act once he found out. I couldn't very well talk to Greens about all of this, so I confided in Zach. He was actually very supportive . Together we kept an eye on the situation. The night that Greenlee decided to tell Ryan we had them stay at the casino so we could be there in case there was a problem" Kendall explained "Zach put them in one of the suites that had a security monitor in the sitting area. When we got back to his office and turned it on, she had already told him her news. Bianca, he was furious. I have never seen him like that before. Zach and I ran out of his office when we saw him raise a closed fist to her. We got to the room just in time for Zach to get between them. Ryan went off and started throwing stuff around the room. He turned over the entertainment center then came after me."

"You, why would he go after you ?" Bianca asked horrified

"Because he thought it was all my idea. Taking his sperm, the baby, everything. He even threatened to break my jaw but Zach stopped him. I don't know what he would of done to Greenlee or me if Zach wasn't there. Next thing we knew he ran out of the hotel & got on a motorcycle. We followed him in Zach's car, and that is when he went off the cliff. We got out and ran to the edge as fast as we could but we never saw him. So Zach jumped in to look for him, but couldn't find him. After a while Zach took us back to the hotel, then went back to help the search party look for Ryan. After two days they called off the search. At that point the only thing that was keeping Greenlee going was the baby. If she couldn't have him at least she had his child. About a week later she lost it, and then we found out she couldn't carry another child ever again."

"Oh poor Greenlee" Bianca said slightly above a whisper

"Binx, you should of seen her. She was devastated. She had lost Ryan and now she had lost his baby.

Dr. Madden and I were talking and he explained that Greenlee could still have Ryan's baby, but she would never be able to carry it." explained Kendall

"Ok, now this is starting to make a little more sense. So let me guess, you agreed to carrying the baby for her." said Bianca

"I had to" Kendall sighed " I felt so helpless and this was the only thing I could do to help her."

"Kendall, I love you, you know that, but sometimes your heart is to big for your own good. Have you thought about what it is going to be like after carrying this child for 9 months and after you give birth to Ryan's baby and then have to give it up?" Bianca asked

"Now you sound like Zach" Kendall protested

"Sounds like he knows you pretty well. So what did he have to say about all of this?" questioned Bianca

"He is just concerned that I will end up getting hurt. He seems to think we need to use a surrogate " Kendall said

"I think he is right and I am glad he is looking out for you, someone needs to" Bianca added

"Binx, I know this isn't my baby, it is Greenlee and Ryan's baby. She can't put their bun in her oven so she is borrowing mine. Besides she said I can help raise the baby and see it when ever I want" Kendall cut in

"So, what does Mom have to say about all of this ? " asked Bianca

"Oh she doesn't know yet, and we are planning on keeping it that way , at least till I am three months along. That way we will be past the stage of possible miscarriage. The last thing I need right now is Mother breathing down my neck." Kendall exclaimed

"Well how far along are you?" questioned Bianca

"Umm, one day, maybe." Kendall answered quietly

Bianca couldn't help but laugh "So you don't even know if you are pregnant yet."

"Well no, not yet" said Kendall

"Ok so now that we have the baby mystery out of the way, why don't you fill me in on what's going on with you and Zach " said Bianca

" That's the thing, I don't know what's going on with us. I don't even know if there is an "US". All I know is lately I have started to see Zach in a different light." Kendall said finally

"A different light, what do you mean? " Bianca asked

"Well its kind of hard to explain," Kendall went on " its like this tough guy routine of his is all an act, and that he is afraid to let anyone see the real him, and to let on that he has a heart. He can be the sweetest guy you have ever seen , says all the right stuff and does the right things ,but then there are times that he gets me so mad I just want to strangle him. Like all this business with Julia, I am so scared he is going to get himself killed. I think that is when I started to realize I was starting to have feelings for him."

"Julia, Julia who?" Bianca cut in and asked

"Julia Santos Keifer, that's who" Kendall said in a dry tone

"Kendall what are you talking about, Julia is in the Witness Protection Program with Noah. How on earth would Zach know her? " Bianca asked all puzzled

"Well, " Kendall started " as it turns out , Noah went off to try and find the guy who was after them and ended up getting killed. Julia came back to Pine Valley trying to find them and kill them for what they did to Noah. Zach found her in Wildwind by mistake when he was checking on something for Lily. I guess out of some strange loyalty he feels for Maria, he thinks he has to save Julia. I went looking for Zach one day, to talk to him about this surrogacy thing and found him with Julia at Wildwind. Her and I exchanged some words before Zach dragged me off. He made me promise to not tell anyone about Julia and to stay away. A few days later I went and saw Julia at Wildwind and she wanted me to get Zach away from her so she could get away with out him finding out about it. When he realized what I was doing he left and went back to Wildwind. I followed him, only to walk in to find some guy holding a gun on Julia. Zach and the guy fought and wrestled to the floor. The guy went off and I was so scared that Zach had been shot. After that I went to the Police and talked to Mimi and Derek. I told them what I knew and they promised that Zach wouldn't face any charges for helping Julia. By the time that they got to Wildwind, the place had already been shot up. Luckily Zach and Julia got away and weren't hurt. "

Bianca just gasped and said "No wonder you are so scared for Zach. "

"Bianca, I am having all these feelings for Zach and I don't know what to make of them or what to do about them. " Kendall started "The other night he came over and we had a really nice talk about me doing this baby thing. He doesn't agree with it, but he said he will support me through it. He was being sincere. Told me he would run out for pickle sandwiches in the middle of the night, and would hold my hair back while I tossed them up the next morning. However he did draw the line at playing music for my belly and showing it flashcards."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh

" Then there is something about the way he looks at me," Kendall continued " and I cant help but gaze at him too. Binx he has the most amazing eyes, I could get lost in them. I catch myself thinking about him during the day, and tonight while I was in the bath I dozed off and had a dream about him."

"What kind of dream ?" Bianca asked

"It seemed so real." Kendall started " In my dream I was in the bath ,washing , then he placed his hand on mine and brought it to his lips and started kissing my fingertips. We kissed, then I turned around to face him and we kissed again. He was running his hands all over my body. That is when I woke up. That is when I decided I had to call you. Binx what do you think, could this all just be the hormones the doctor has been giving me ?"

"Kendall," Bianca started "pregnancy can make your hormones run wild, and I am sure all the medication the doctor has you on isn't helping any . However from what you have told me I think you are in love with your husband. Listen, Zach and I have worked out our differences, and I think you are right about him putting up a front. I have seen how he is with Miranda, he is wonderful with her and that comes from the heart. You have seen how Miranda takes to him, and I definitely trust her judgment. In my opinion I think you need to sit down with your husband , talk and see where it goes from there. The worst thing that can happen is you end up with a real marriage to a man you are in love with and possibly loves you as well, but you will never know until you try."

"I guess you are right" Kendall confessed " I will never know until I try and figure out what he feels for me, and I can't do that until I spend some time with him and talk to him. Thanks Binx"

"Anytime" Bianca said "Just keep me posted as to what is going on."

With that they said their Good Byes and ended their call. Kendall put the phone on the coffee table, got up off the sofa and crossed the room to the front window. She stared out the window at Zach's dark condo.

"_Zach , I wonder what you would say if you knew I was in love with you. Would I chase you away or would you let me in ? " Kendall wondered as she walked back across the living room, into her bedroom and climbed into bed. For the first night in a long time she felt alone in her big bed. As she drifted off to sleep all she could think about was how sweet Zach's lips would taste , how it would feel to fall asleep in his arms. Most of all she thought how heavenly it would be to get lost in his eyes. _


	4. Chapter 4

Zach paced back and forth in the tiny cage that Albert had him and Tad locked in at the bank. For the past 3 hours he had listened to Tad argue with this idiot who seems to think he is in some sort of a game being played by Tad and Dixie. Realizing Tad was getting no where with Alfred, Zach grabbed a bottle of water and a candy bar and had a seat on the floor and began pondering the days events.

The day certainly hadn't gone as he expected it. First Kendall dropped a bombshell on him that he wasn't expecting . Today his wife told him that she might be pregnant with another mans child, and not just any man mind you , but Ryan Lavery. A man he hates more then he hates himself. The people of this town seemed to think of him as some sort of a God, who could do no wrong. _'If they only knew' _Zach laughed to himself.

Zach had been so certain that he would be able to stop Kendall's insemination if he only had a bit more time to talk to her and hopefully get her to realize she wasn't the best person for the task at hand. He admired her courage to go through with it and was in aw at the loyalty she had for those she cared for.

Kendall certainly was more then he bargained for. She had dragged him into this mess between Ryan and Greenlee, the two people in Pine Valley who could hurt her the most, and had. Then Ryan had to go and fake his death, forcing him to go along with it. How he hated lying to her about that. _'Damn you Ryan' _Zach said to himself. After finding Ryan hidden in the rocks , he hid him in one of the out buildings behind the casino. After making sure Ryan was safely locked away he went to Kendall and asked her if she thought Ryan could have been saved, unfortunately he gave her the answer he had thought himself, No she didn't think he could be saved. That left him with no other choice but to make sure Ryan got out of town, and away from Kendall, where he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Zach sat in silence thinking of how Kendall got dragged into this mess with Julia. He was hoping to keep her away from all of that and the danger it involved. However Kendall is more stubborn then a mule and there certainly is no telling her what to do. He understood why she went to the police about Julia, it was for him. She was scared he would get hurt or worse ………….. Dead. _' I never should of called Kendall a betraying bitch' he thought ' It hurt so much to say that to her, but what else was I to do. She just wouldn't stay away from Julia_ . _The last thing I wanted was for her to get wrapped up in this. I only wanted to keep her safe. Once this is over I need to sit down and explain to her why I said what I did and apologize and hope she forgives me.'_

Being married to Kendall brought complications with it he never expected, his attraction to her was growing stronger every day . He often found himself thinking of her during the day, the way she smiled, the intoxicating way she always smelled, and those eyes, it was as if they were calling to his soul, telling him it was ok to let his guard down with her. How he wished he could let his guard down with her. _' How do you tell someone you are falling in love with them when you agreed to be in a relationship to keep you from falling in love' _Zach wondered _' What if I tell her how I feel and push her away ? Isn't it better to have her in my life this way then no way at all ? I thought I saw something in her eyes the past few times we talked, maybe its just wishful thinking on my part. But what about what Greenlee had said, she did say that Kendall had feelings for me. Who knows with Greenlee, she has been pushing so hard for us to get a divorce, maybe she just said that hoping that would scare me off and divorce Kendall. One thing is for certain, I am not going to get any answers sitting in this cage.'_

Zach glanced at his watch, he had now been trapped with Tad martin going on 6 hours. He got to his feet and walked to the door of the cage.

"Why don't you let me handle this." Zach said to Tad

"Oh and you think you can do any better ?" Tad snapped back at him

"Well I see what a bang up job you are doing and hate to interrupt, but I would like to be out of here before Christmas" Zach said with a grin

"Sure be my guest" Tad said as he stepped away from the door

"Alfred" Zach said " I have had about enough of this. I don't know what Dixie has told you, but I can assure you that we are not here because of any game. A woman' life is at risk and the only thing that can save her is the information in the letter Dixie gave you. So I strongly suggest you hand it over right now and let us out of here, or you will leave me with no other choice but to notify Derek Frye, and the FBI, when we get out of here and inform him you are withholding evidence that could save someone's life."

The expression on Alfred's face suddenly changed and he got up, reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed the letter to Tad and unlocked the door, releasing both men from their cage.

Tad shot Zach a nasty look as Zach just smiled at him.

"I hope you know I expect to know what's in that letter." Zach declared

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Tad shot back

"Listen Martin," Zach started "I don't like you and you don't like me. However we are both after the same goal here, to save Julia. Isn't that is what is important here ? You have contacts, I have contacts. As much as I hate to say this, we should pull together and help her instead of fighting each other. I know you don't want Dixie hurt, just like I don't want Kendall hurt. But as much as you try to deny it, Dixie is in this up to her pretty little neck, and if we don't stop fighting each other someone we care about is going to get hurt."

Tad just looked at Zach then let out a sigh "You sure picked one hell of a time to be all noble and make sense. What are you suggesting ?"

"Well" Zach started " its to late to get anything done tonight. I suggest we go home, get a good nights sleep and start out first thing in the morning. Now I don't trust you with that letter, and you don't trust me with it. How about we get Albert here to give us a safe-deposit box. We will stick it in there for the night. You take 1 key and I'll take the other. We will meet back here in the morning when the bank opens"

Tad agreed and the two men talked Alfred into giving them a safe-deposit box for the night, then handed each one a key. They parted ways after agreeing to meet back at the bank at 8:30 the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

As Zach pulled his car into the parking space by his condo he glanced at the clock on the dash, 1:03 am

' _I wonder if Kendall is still up' Zach thought to himself as he got out of his car and started to head towards his condo. _

As he reached the courtyard he looked over at Kendall's place & noticed all the lights were off. He let out a sigh and went over to his door, unlocked it and let himself in, locking the door behind him.

Zach threw his keys on the coffee table then walked into the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a scotch. After he downed it in one gulp he headed in to take a shower.

The hot water felt good pouring down over his head and helped him relax.

' _I need to get this mess finished with Julia as soon as possible. . I know Kendall thinks I am only helping Julia because of Maria, but that isn't it at all. The girl is in some serious trouble and what kind of person would I be if I just sat back and did nothing to help her. Sure she didn't ask for my help, but she needs someone's help, so why not mine? At least now Tad and I have agreed to work together instead of against each other, maybe by doing that we will be able to wrap this up sooner then later. Hopefully after getting a look at what Dixie has in her letter we should be able to wrap this up tomorrow. Then I will be able to concentrate on Kendall and this baby mess she has gotten herself into. I know I promised Lavery that I would keep his secret, but I just can't keep it from Kendall any longer, she has to know the truth, even if she ends up leaving me over it.'_

Zach dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into his bedroom. He undid the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor before climbing into bed . As he laid in bed he stared up at the ceiling and began to think of Kendall again before he started to drift off to sleep.

It was about 5:30 in the morning and Zach rolled over and his arm landed on something next to him. Startled, he opened his eyes and was looking into he eyes of his wife.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" she said as she started to run her hands up his chest

"Kendall, um what are you doing here ? " he asked , still a bit shocked to see her laying next to him in his bed.

"Do you mind ? " she began "Actually, I heard a noise outside my condo in the middle of the night. When I got up to check it out I didn't see anything, but I felt uneasy being in my condo alone. So I figured I would come over here and ask you to take a look. After I let myself in with my key, I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I figured the next best thing was to stay here. I didn't want to wake you up by looking for sheets for the couch so I thought I would climb into bed with you. I hope you don't mind"

"No, not at all" he answered, still shocked to see her laying in his bed "Kendall, I want you to know you can count on me anytime of the day or night. Until this thing with Julia is resolved I am going to have some of my men keeping an eye on you, day and night. I don't like the idea of you not feeling safe in your own home. "

"But I feel safe here with you" she said as she moved in closer to him and began nuzzling his neck.

Zach couldn't help but breathe in the scent of her hair, she smelled so good. Kendall began laying whisper soft kisses on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Zach wasn't quite sure what was going on, or where it was going, but decided to let her lead and he would follow. All he knew for sure was that he really enjoyed having her in his bed.

As Kendall continued to kiss Zach's neck her hands were caressing his back. He followed her lead and began kissing her shoulder. Kendall started to tease his neck with her tongue slowly running her tongue down his neck, across his shoulder and down his chest. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Zach took his hands and put them at her waist and slowly began to raise her nightgown and lifted it above her head and threw it to the side. As he ran his hands up her sides he looked into her eyes and slowly pulled her closer to him until their lips met. The kiss started off slow and tender gradually deepening . Their tongues searching each others mouths, taking each other in. Zach put his hands on Kendall's face & slowly lifted her face from his.

"Kendall, I , I need you. I want you" he whispered " I love "

Kendall started laughing and cut him off

"Well guess what Zach, you can't have me" she continued to laugh "I can't be with someone who would let me believe the only man I once loved is dead"

Suddenly Zach shot up out of the bed. He looked around for Kendall but she was nowhere to be seen.

"It was a dream" he said as he ran his hands over his face. "That's it, I have to tell her the truth. I can't keep the secret from her any longer. For better or worse, she has to be told"

Fully awake now Zach headed in to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before going in to take a cold shower.

Shortly after 8:00 Zach was heading out to the bank to meet Tad when he ran into Kendall in the courtyard

"Good Morning" he greeted her " Heading off to work ?"

"Yeah" Kendall replied " We have a new product launch next week and there is still a lot to do. So where are you off to ? To save the world ? "

"Kendall" he sighed " listen I am hoping to have this thing with Julia wrapped up very soon, maybe even today. Then I promise I will hang up my cape. Ok ?"

"Until the next Santos is in need of saving" she replied under her breath

"Kendall , this has nothing to do with her being a Santos. Listen can we have dinner tonight ? There are some things we need to discuss" he asked

"Casino business ? " she asked

"No. it has nothing to do with the casino, but we really do need to talk" he said

" Umm, ok I guess. How about 7:00 at my place ? " Kendall replied

"Sounds good" he said "I'll see you then"

They said their good byes and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Tad walked into the bank a few minutes after Zach arrived.

"Martin" Zach said as he greeted him

"Slater" Tad replied "Lets get on with it. The sooner we get this done the better"

"I agree" Zach said as they followed Alfred into the vault to retrieve the safe deposit box and then followed him to a private viewing room.

Both men inserted their key into the locks and opened the box . Tad took out the letter , then Zach handed the box and keys back to Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred, that will be all" Zach said as he closed the door behind Alfred. "Ok Martin, lets see what Dixie has been hiding"

Tad opened the envelope and read it over. An irritated look came over his face "Damn it Dixie" he mumbled

"So what did she have to say? Zach asked

Tad just hung his head and handed him the letter

'_My Dearest Tad,_

_I am sorry for sending you on a wild goose chase , but I hope you will understand. _

_I had to keep you out of harms way while I went and talked with the man you are looking for._

_I know I can get him to listen to me and hopefully spare Julia's life._

_This is something that I have to do myself and I didn't want to take the chance of you following me._

_If all goes as I hope I will be back soon. If it doesn't just remember that I will always love you._

_Always _

_Dixie_

"Well that's just wonderful. " Zach said "Still believe she's not in this up to her pretty little neck ? "

"No " Tad declared

"Well thanks to your ex-wife " Zach started "not only do we have to worry about Julia, but now her as well. You do realize if she screws this up she could end up getting some innocent people killed."

"I know Slater " Tad yelled "Listen I am going to the Chandlers and let JR in on what is going on. Then I am going to turn that place upside down looking for that letter."

"I am going to head to the casino and see if my men have come up with anything. I am also going to put some men on Kendall and Greenlee, just in case" Zach said "Call me when you find something. I'll do the same"

With that the men parted ways.

About the same time Zach arrived at the casino, Tad arrived at the Chandler mansion and began filling them in on what had happened. Everyone pitched in hoping to find Dixie's letter.

Zach had been in his office for all of ten minutes when there was a knock at his office door

"Yeah" Zach said with out looking up from his desk.

One of Zach's security men came in holding a folder.

"Mr. Slater, I think we have come up with something you might want to see" he said as he handed him the folder.

Zach opened the folder and picked up the photo of Dixie, Kevin Sturgis and Garret Williams

" Thanks Mike, is there anything else ?" Zach said as he put the photo back in the folder

"No Sir " he said " but we are still digging. I will keep you posted as soon as we come up with something"

"You do that" Zach said as him and Mike exited the office. "By the way, I want some men to keep an eye on my wife and Mrs. Lavery. I don't want this guy going after either one of them if he gets wind of us snooping around. Also keep an eye on the Chandler mansion "

"Will do Sir" Mike said before he left

After Zach got in his car called Tad on his cell phone and told him that he would meet him at his office in twenty minutes.

By the time that Zach reached Tads office, Tad was already there filling Aiden in on what they had learned so far.

" Any luck finding the letter ?" Zach asked

"No, not yet, but everyone in the house is looking for it, including the staff. I did run into Sam though and he found something interesting." Tad answered as he handed Zach a Valet parking ticket "It has the same date on it as the day that Dixie went to talk to the Dragon the first time. Sam and Lily found it on the road around where Julia gave the FBI the slip. What have you come up with, anything ? "

Zach handed Tad the folder containing the photo of Dixie.

"Son of a " Tad said as he looked at the picture "We need to get to the police station and have a talk with Mimi. Aiden see what you can find out about Garret Williams"

Both men left Tads office and headed towards the police station


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall was sitting at her desk going over some figures when she heard Dani and Simone giggling.

"What's so funny ?" Kendall asked "The two of you have been acting strange all morning, what gives ?"

"We were about to ask you the same question " Dani piped up

"Yeah Kendall, what's going on? Ever since you got here this morning you have been acting weird" Simone added

"What are you two talking about. I am not acting any different then I normally do" Kendall answered

"Oh come on Kendall. You seem happier for some reason and just now you were humming" Simone pointed out

"I was not" Kendall protested "Besides, what if I was , is there some law against humming that I don't know about ?"

"No " Simone answered "Its just that as long as I have known you, I don't think I have ever heard you hum. So come on don't leave us in the dark. What's going on ?"

"Nothings going on, I am just in a good mood today. Is there a problem with that ?" Kendall said

"No, no problem at all " Dani said

"Well good, because we have a lot of work to do today and I have to leave early so we need to get busy" Kendall announced

"What do you mean you are leaving early today " Simone protested "What on earth for ?"

"Well, " Kendall began " I need to get out of here by 4:00. I have some shopping I need to do before I go home"

"WHAT " Simone exclaimed "You have to be kidding me. We are days away from launching a new product line and you need to leave early to go shopping ? Is there a sale going on that I don't know about ? Because if you are holding out on me Kendall ….. "

"No Simone," Kendall laughed " there is no sale."

"Are you sure ?" Simone asked "Because I can really use some new shoes and I saw the cutest pair …"

"Simone, will you shut up for a minute " Kendall laughed " I swear on my life there is no sale. I am making dinner tonight and I need to figure out what I am making then go to the store to get what I need. Then I need to go home and get a shower and get ready. That's all, I swear"

"But Kendall" Simone started "You don't cook. Your idea of cooking is take out . Oh my God, you have a date. So who is it ? It can't be JR, not that he isn't hot or anything, but last I heard you weren't seeing him anymore. Del ? Is it Del, Greenlee mentioned that he was in town and you ran into him the other night. Oh I know who it is ! It's Josh Madden isn't it. Ya know he is HOT. If I wasn't seeing Ethan I would go after him myself."

"Simone" Kendall yelled "Enough already. No I am not having dinner with JR, Del or Josh. If you must know I am having dinner with Zach"

"What on earth for ?" Simone said in shock

"Well in case you missed the memo ," Kendall said "he is my husband. And it isn't unheard of for a wife to have dinner with her husband."

"Well with any luck" Simone began " maybe your cooking will kill him and then we can be rid of him for once and for all"

"SIMONE" Kendall exclaimed in horror " Zach isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. Cut the guy some slack will ya. Besides this isn't a date or anything. There is some stuff we need to discus, and we both need to eat, so why not do them together. Now if you don't mind can we get back to work please "

Kendall went back to the papers she was working on while Simone and Dani went back to making arrangements for the launch party .


	8. Chapter 8

Mimi was sitting at her desk working on some paperwork when Tad and Zach came into her office.

"Mimi we need to talk" Tad told her as Zach closed the door behind them.

"Oh look, its Laurel and Hardy " Mimi said with annoyance in her voice

"This is serious" Zach said as he walked up next to Tad

"Mimi" Tad started "we have some new evidence regarding Julia's case"

"Do I need to lock you two bozo's up for interfering with a police investigation again " Mimi said, still annoyed

"Well how about we contact your supervisors and inform them you refuse to consider new evidence in the case. " Zach said as he laid the folder on her desk

"Fine" Mimi said as she picked up the folder.

"See anyone you know ?" Zach asked

"It's a picture of Garret, so what." Mimi answered

"I guess the fact that he is with Dixie and the late Kevin Sturgis doesn't bother you" Tad pointed out

"So what" she protested "That doesn't prove anything. Garret is a respectable businessman involved with a lot of organizations in New York. He takes pictures with strangers all the time."

"Well what about this Mimi" Tad said as he handed her the valet parking ticket "Check the date. It's the same day the two of you got married. It was found on the road near where Julia gave your guys the slip"

"Tad, a lot of people were at the Yacht Club that night, it doesn't mean that belongs to Garret" Mimi said

"I find it to much of a coincidence that it was found where Julia went missing, and it has the same date and time on it as the time Dixie went to meet with the guy who is after Julia" Tad pointed out "The least you can do is have it dusted for prints"

"Before the guy who tried to kill Julia at Wildwind died " Zach started " he gave us some information. He told us the guy we are looking for goes by the name The Dragon"

"So what if Garret has a dragon tattoo, lots of people have them" Mimi announced

Tad and Zach just looked at each other.

"We want to talk to Garret " Zach announced

"No way, he has nothing to do with this " Mimi protested

"Look" Zach said "The guy at Wildwind said The Dragon was untouchable, you cant get any more untouchable then being married to the head of the task force"

"Mimi, if Garret has nothing to hide then there should be no problem with us asking him a few questions" Tad pointed out

Just as Tad finished, Garret walked into Mimi's office.

"Mr. Williams, mind if we ask you a few questions ? " Zach asked

"May I ask what this is about ?" Garret asked

"Garret" Mimi cut in "Just ignore these two. "

"Mr. Williams , we would just like to ask you a few questions regarding some missing women" Tad said

"Sure, " Garret started " I am not sure how I can help, but I will do what I can"

"What can you tell us about Julia Santos " Zach asked

"I'm afraid, I don't know who that is " Garret answered

"Well, how about Dixie Cooney " Tad asked

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell you about her either. I met her the night of our wedding. She stopped by to give her congratulations to me and Mimi. However Mimi was on a business call, so she introduced herself to me and we talked for a few minutes until Mimi got back." Garret started "Then of course I saw her here the other day. She said "Hello" but that was about it."

"Would you mind explaining to us how you ended up in a picture with Dixie, and the late Kevin Sturgis, if you never met her before the other night" Zach asked as he showed Garret the picture

"I am in pictures with a lot of people I don't know Mr. Slater. I am involved with a lot of organizations. I'm sure you know how that is" Garret answered with a smug look on his face "Look, I just came by to see if my wife would like to go out for an early dinner, but I can see she is busy here . So I will get out of your way and let you get back to what it is that you were discussing before I came in."

Garret walked over and gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek then left the office.

Once he was out of the building he made a phone call


	9. Chapter 9

After Simone's comment about her cooking killing Zach, Kendall began to worry and decided not to take any chances and ordered their dinner instead. On her way home from the office she stopped at her favorite Italian place and picked it up. Which turned out to be a good thing since she didn't get out of the office until 5:20

When she got home she went in the kitchen and put their dinner in some serving dishes, then

turned the oven on warm and placed their dinner inside while she went and got ready.

Forty minutes later Kendall emerged from her bedroom wearing a dark burgundy dress. It had spaghetti straps, dipped just enough around the bust line and had a long slit up the side .

She went over to the stereo and put a few soft jazz CD's in the CD player and turned it on. As she walked around the living room she lit a few candles here and there . After Kendall had just the right amount of candles lit she proceeded to go set the table.

' _I don't know why I am going to all this trouble, it isn't like Zach asked me out on a date or anything, he just said he wanted to talk.. God Kendall , what are you thinking ? That's the problem, I'm not thinking. If I was using my head instead of my heart I would be in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and wouldn't be trying to set up a scene to seduce my husband. I need to fix this before he gets here . The last thing he wants is me , when he is still in love with Maria. That's the one thing we agreed to about this marriage, we were both in it to keep from falling in love again. The last thing I need, is to let him know my feelings have changed. Let me get these candles out and go change before he gets here.'_

_Just as Kendall blew out the last candle there was a knock on her door_

'_Damn' she said to herself as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen 'of all the men in Pine Valley, I have to marry one who is punctual. Well to late to change now' she thought as she opened the door._

"Don't you look lovely tonight" Zach said as he came in "I brought us a bottle of wine. "

Zach headed to the kitchen to pour them each a glass.

"Why don't you put the glasses on the table. Dinner is done, I have it in the oven keeping it warm" she replied "It will only take me a minute to put it on the table"

"Kendall, do you smell smoke ? " he asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh no, my dinner" she said as she ran over to the oven. "Hmm, well it isn't dinner, nothing is smoking in here "

"It smells like something was burning in here" Zach said as he started checking the living room.

Suddenly Kendall remembered the candles she had just blown out.

"Oh, I had some candles lit, but I blew them out a little while ago. I guess the smell is still lingering" she said quietly

"Mind if I relight a few ?" Zach asked

"Umm, no go right ahead" she answered "Matches are on the mantle"

Just as Zach lit the last candle, Kendall let out a little yell from the kitchen

"Ouch" she yelled

"What's wrong ? " he asked as he came into the kitchen

"I burnt my fingers on the baking dish" she replied as she rubbed her fingers

Zach went over to her and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He slowly kissed each finger

"Better?" he asked looking into her eyes

"uh huh " was all she could manage to get out as she looked up at him and into his eyes.

Zach slowly started to lean into Kendall, just as she started to lean into him. Just as their lips were about to meet the phone rang.

' _I am so going to kill who ever this is" Kendall thought to herself_

'_Somebody had better be dead' Zach said to himself_

Kendall took a step back and walked over to the phone

"Hello " she said in a rather annoyed voice " Yes Simone, I signed off on those , they are on my desk in the folder for the launch.. Yes Simone, uh huh, "

Zach figured he would make himself useful while Kendall was on the phone and began putting dinner on the table.

"Simone, look I need to go, we can discuss it in the morning. Good night" Kendall said before she hung up

"I am so sorry about that, but with the launch in a few days, things have been a little crazy" she said as she took the salad out of the refrigerator

"Don't worry about it." Zach said as he helped Kendall with her chair "Dinner smells wonderful. So what are we having ?"

" Nothing real fancy I'm afraid. It's just some Shrimp Scampi , a salad and some French bread " she answered as she removed the lid from the serving dish " I didn't get out of the office until late so I didn't have time to make much."

Zach tried to keep a straight face and stifle a laugh but was doing a terrible job of it

"And just what is so funny" Kendall asked

"Well I have a confession to make. It is actually one of the things I wanted to discuss with you tonight" Zach began " I have some of my men keeping an eye on you and Greenlee, its just until this mess with Julia is resolved. I hope you don't mind . I'm not trying to keep tabs on you, I just want to make sure you are safe."

Kendall looked a bit shocked then said "Ok, but I still don't see what is so funny"

"Well." he said " from time to time the guys call me and let me know how things are going. They also let me know when you leave work or home and let me know where you have been. My man has been following you all day."

"Oh" Kendall replied rather embarrassed "So you know about the Italian restaurant ? "

"Afraid so " he answered

The two of them busted out laughing

"Look Zach" she started to explain " I am not a great cook, but I can cook some things. Simone got going on at work today about how my cooking just might kill you . After thinking about it for a while I figured I would play it safe and order something."

"Kendall," he said as he took her hand " I didn't marry you for your cooking skills. In fact I am flattered that you went to all of this trouble. It makes what I have to talk to you about that much harder"

"And just what is it that you wanted to talk about " she asked trying to swallow the lump in her throat

"How about we enjoy this wonderful dinner that you went to all this trouble for, then after dinner, we can sit in the living room and talk " he suggested

"Ok" she replied trying not to let her voice crack

' _Damn it, I knew I was coming on to strong, he is going to tell me he wants a divorce' Kendall said to herself_

' _You coward, you need to come out with it and tell her about Ryan. Instead you are being selfish and trying to enjoy as much time as you can get with her before you let her know what an ass you are and she kicks you out of her life for good' _

During dinner they had idle chat about the casino and Fusion. Once dinner was done Zach helped Kendall clear the table and load the dishwasher. He then took her hand and led her into the living room and asked her to have a seat on the couch.

"Kendall, I want to ask you something" Zach said

"Sure, what is it " she asked

"Do you have any idea why I denied Ethan as my son when he first came to town ?" he asked

"At first I didn't " she admitted "However after he took control of Cambias I started to see the changes in him. I think it was then I started to realize what you were afraid of. When he came forward and accused you of killing Edmund , I asked him if he was telling the truth. He told me he was. Zach as ashamed as I am to admit this, I told Ethan I didn't care if he was setting you up, I would even help him, just don't lie to me about it. He swore on our love that he was telling the truth. When I found out other wise I realized he wasn't the same man I met. Cambias had changed him, and I began questioning myself as to if I ever loved him at all " she said quietly as she looked down

"Don't be ashamed of anything Kendall" he said taking her hand in his "Cambias did change Ethan. All he saw was the money and the power that it gave him. After he got it, all he wanted was revenge on me for denying him and he thought he could take me down with all that, but he was wrong. Understand something, I never knew I had a child until he walked into town and started making claims that he was my son"

"I know that Zach" she said

" I grew up seeing how that company changed my father. He tried to mold me in his image so one day I could run Cambias. My father was obsessed with it and he became a cruel, hateful man. Something I would never want to be. That is why I faked my death, I had to get away from him before he destroyed both of us. After coming to Pine Valley I learned that Cambias had also destroyed my brother Michael. So when Ethan came to town claiming to be my son , I didn't know what to think. I took his glass the night of the casino opening and had some DNA tests run to find out for sure. When they showed that he was my son , the only thing I could think of was that I had to keep him from becoming like my Father and Michael"

"But I know this already Zach" Kendall said "You don't need to explain any of that to me"

"Yes I do" he protested " I am hoping by explaining to you why I did what I did to Ethan, it might help you understand something else "

"Zach you are scaring me " she said as a tear rolled down her cheek " Are you trying to tell me you want a divorce as a way to protect me ?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a few minutes before releasing her and taking his hand and lifting her head up so he could look her in the face.

"I told you the other day my feelings for you have changed. The last thing I want Kendall is a divorce " he said as he wiped her tears away " I can only hope that you can say the same thing after I tell you what I am about to tell you"

"what is it ?" she whispered

Zach kissed Kendall on the forehead then took a deep breath and began "Do you remember how worried you were about Greenlee when she was trying to get pregnant with Ryan's baby ? "

"Yes" she answered a bit puzzled

"Do you remember how crazy Ryan was acting ? How I found Ryan choking David in his apartment, how he was in the fight club and how he acted the night Greenlee told him she was having his baby ? " he said

"Yes "

"Do you remember after Ryan drove the motorcycle off the cliff, when I came into the hotel room and asked you if you thought Ryan could have been saved ?" he asked

"Yes" she answered giving Zach a strange look

"The reason I asked you that was because, was because I found Ryan." he finally said

Kendall's eyes just got big as saucers and her mouth fell open.

"Was he … was he … dead ?" she asked in horror

"No Kendall, he was very much alive " he answered

Kendall sat there for a minute trying to take in what her husband was telling her before finally speaking again. "He was hurt right, and you didn't think he was going to make it, and you didn't want to give Greenlee false hope. So you had your men take him to a hospital some where so he could be taken care of right ? "

Zach just looked down and continued to explain

"No he wasn't hurt" he started "He didn't even have a scratch on him. He was hiding in some rocks watching the rescuers search for him. When I found him he threatened to kill me if I told anyone he was alive."

"You don't expect me to believe you were afraid of Ryan do you ?" she demanded

"No" he continued " I wasn't afraid of what Ryan would do to me, but I was afraid of what he might do to you or Greenlee or her baby. I tried talking him into coming back to the hotel with me but he refused. He said that he had to let Greenlee believe he was dead that way she could go on with her life and be happy, and he wouldn't be a threat to her anymore. I lied to him and told him I would help him get away, but we had to wait until it was safe for him to get away. So I locked him in one of the out buildings behind the casino. I had no intention of helping him, I just wanted him somewhere safe so I could come talk to you and find out if you thought he could be saved."

"But I told you no" Kendall whispered

"But you told me no" he went on " I figured if anyone knew Ryan it was you, and you would know if he could of been helped. When you said No, I realized that if I wanted to keep you , Greenlee and the baby safe I had no other choice but to help him get away. Please understand , I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. But watching all the things that Ryan had done over the past few months, he had become unstable and dangerous. I was afraid he was going to end up killing someone."

Kendall sat there for a few minutes in silence, unable to say anything

"Kendall, say something please " he begged

Kendall looked up at Zach and said "Why come tell me this now ?"

"I cant and wont lie to you. " he said as he stood up and began walking the room " I know what you are doing for Greenlee, by offering to have her baby for her. I know how much courage it is taking you to do that, and I respect that. The secret about Ryan was eating me alive and I just couldn't let you go through with this baby thing with out knowing everything. Like I said a little while ago, my feelings for you have changed. I know we agreed to stay in this marriage to keep from falling in love and getting hurt. But I can't do it anymore Kendall, I just can't "

"But you said a little while ago that you didn't want a divorce " she said as tears started to stream down her cheeks

"I don't Kendall" he took a deep breath " I'm trying to tell you I have fallen in love with you. I think about you all of the time. You are the one good thing in my life. I lay awake in bed at night because it kills me that you are here and I am over there. All I want to do is be with you. I want to hold you and kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want a real marriage ."

Kendall was speechless. Here was this man pouring his heart out to her, telling her everything she had been longing to hear him say.

"This can't be real" she said

"I'll go" Zach said as he started to head for the door "I'll sign any divorce papers you want me to sign. You can have it all, I don't care. Without you in my life, I have no life at all"

"Zach" Kendall said as she touched his arm. He turned around to face her. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks "I have a confession to make of my own. I am in love with you too. I was to afraid to admit it because I was afraid I would run you off. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say those things to me. I love you Zach"

"But what about Ryan?" he asked " I kept that from you

"I admit I am mad that you didn't tell me before now, but I also understand why you did what you did. And to be honest, if the shoe was on the other foot, I don't think I would of handled things any differently then you did. You were trying to keep me and Greenlee and her baby safe. What matters is, is that you did tell me, I didn't have to find out on my own before you admitted it."

Zach pulled Kendall into his arms and held her close

" I was so afraid I was going to lose you" he whispered in her ear

"You cant get rid of me that easy " she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her for their first kiss.

Just as their lips touched, glass started to shatter and bullets filled the air. Kendall and Zach fell to the ground, still in each others arms.

The rain of bullets finally stopped, then there were a few stray shots of gunfire. Kendall's door was broken down by one of Zach's men. He looked around the room until he saw Zach and Kendall on the floor in a pool of blood

"Mike, call 911, Mr. & Mrs. Slater have been hit, we need an ambulance here now" the man yelled


	10. Chapter 10

As Greenlee pulled her car through the gate at the condo she could see flashing lights up ahead. She quickly parked her car and got out and ran towards Kendall's condo. She stopped suddenly, a look of horror on her face, as she looked at the scene in front of her. The area in front of the condo was being taped off by police tape, all the front windows were broken out, the front door had been broken in and had holes all in it.

"Oh my God, Kendall" Greenlee screamed as she ran into the condo.

Greenlee frozen in shock as she looked down and saw the EMT's working on Zach , who was laying in a pool of blood. As she looked away from Zach she saw Kendall next to him, covered in blood.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave" a police officer said as he began to escort her out

"No, that's my sister, I need to be with her" Greenlee cried as she ran to be by Kendall's side. "Is she going to be ok ? " she asked one of the men working on Kendall.

"She is going to be fine Miss, she was grazed by a bullet and has some minor cuts from the broken glass. It looks like she was knocked out by the fall, she hit her head on the coffee table. . I take it you know her ?" the EMT asked

"Yes, she is my sister" Greenlee answered

"Can you give us some information about her ? Her name , is she allergic to anything ?"

"Her name is Kendall Hart , err I mean Slater, she isn't allergic to anything that I know of." she said

"Is there anything else that you can think of ?" he asked

"No, not that I can think of" she began " oh wait, umm she might be pregnant "

"Thanks you have been very helpful" he replied

Greenlee looked over at Zach when she heard one man yell "CLEAR" as they tried to revive him.

"What about him? That's her husband. Is he going to be ok " Greenlee asked barely above a whisper as tears were streaming down her face

"I don't know Miss, he wasn't as lucky as your sister, he is hurt pretty bad. They are doing everything they can for him" he replied

"Ok he's stable, we have to get him out of here now. They are prepping the OR for him at the hospital now." the EMT said as they raised the stretcher up and started to wheel Zach out

A few minutes later they brought a stretcher in for Kendall and began loading her up. As they were wheeling her out the door, Derek Frye approached Greenlee.

"Mrs. Lavery, mind if I ask you a few questions before you go to the hospital ? " he asked

"Um, No but I'm not sure how much help I can be." Greenlee answered

"Well you would be surprised at how much someone knows with out even realizing it" he began "Do you have any idea who might of done this ? "

"No I don't sorry Derek. Well wait." she said " I do know Zach was helping Julia, but other then that I don't know any details or anything"

"Ok " Derek said "I appreciate the help. If you can think of anything else give me a call please"

"No problem" Greenlee said "But if you don't mind I need to get to the hospital and be with Kendall. I also need to call everyone and let them know what has happened"

"Sure, go right ahead" he said

With that Greenlee took out her cell phone and started to call Jackson and Erica as she was heading to her car.

"Jack listen" she began " I am not sure what happened, but Kendall's condo was shot up and her and Zach have been hurt. Kendall is going to be fine, but it doesn't look good for Zach. I'm headed to the hospital now, I will see you there"

As Greenlee was pulling through the gates of the complex she called Ethan

"Ethan, its Greenlee" she said "I don't know how to tell you this, but there has been an accident. Someone shot up Kendall's condo. Her and Zach were inside. Ethan, it doesn't look good for Zach. I figured you might want to know. They are taking him to the hospital now. Ok, Ill see you there. Goodbye"

As Zach was being wheeled into the ER he was met by Dr. Joe Martin.

The EMT was the first to speak " He flat lined before we loaded him up in the ambulance. His vitals are low and he has lost a lot of blood. The wounds seem to be in the abdominal area and the leg"

Upon quick examination he started spouting orders.

"He is going into shock , I want a treatment of prewarmed fluids. I also want him on some high-flow blood warmers" Dr Martin yelled "I want a CBC, an Arterial blood gas determination, Type and cross match his blood. Prepare 6 units of blood, CT scan of the abdomen. We need to get him into the OR STAT "

As Zach was being taken down the hall to the OR, Kendall was being wheeled in. Greenlee was close behind

Dr. Martin, followed by a nurse, went over to Kendall to assess the situation

" She is in much better shape then her husband. A bullet grazed her upper left arm and she has some cuts from the shattered glass. She has been unconscious since we arrived at the scene. She has a rather large bump on the back of her head, she must of hit the coffee table when she fell . Her sister says she might be pregnant." the EMT reported

"She might be pregnant " Dr. Martin asked

"Yes " Greenlee answered " She is a surrogate for me, she was implanted three days ago by Dr. Madden. The Family doesn't know yet, so please don't say anything."

" Ok I want a pregnancy test done immediately, if it comes up negative, do a full head scan. Get her cuts cleaned and make sure all the glass is out. Get the bullet wound cleaned and stitched up. I want to keep her for 24 hour observation just to be on the safe side. If she comes to, make her as comfortable as possible. Tell her I will be in to see her after I get out of surgery with Zach."

With that Dr. Martin was off down the hall way to assist with Zach' s operation.


	11. Chapter 11

Greenlee was pacing the floors in the waiting room when Jackson and Erica came running in , followed moments later by Ethan and Simone.

"Greenlee what on earth happened ?" Erica exclaimed

"Honey are you alright ?" Jackson asked as he hugged her

"Physically I am fine" Greenlee answered " emotionally is a different story. Erica, I am sorry but I don't really know what happened. When I got to Kendall's condo the ambulance and police were already there."

"Well, where is Kendall, where is my daughter ?" Erica asked

"She is having some tests run on her at the moment." Greenlee began to explain " She has been unconscious since I got there. The EMTs said she hit her head on the coffee table when she fell. Dr. Joe ordered some tests just to be on the safe side. Other then that she has some cuts from the shattered glass. A bullet grazed her arm. Kendall got really lucky."

"LUCKY " Erica cried "She has been shot at, how can you call that lucky"

"If you had seen how bad Zach was hurt, you would think Kendall was luck y too" Greenlee replied

"How is Zach ?" Ethan asked

Greenlee walked over and hugged Ethan then took him by the hand and led him to some chairs in the waiting room., everyone followed.

"Ethan, you might want to sit down" Greenlee began "I'm not sure how he is doing, but when I got there he didn't look good at all. He was hit pretty bad, When I was there, he flat lined and they had to revive him. Dr. Joe is in the operating room with him now . I'm afraid I don't anymore then that, I'm sorry."

Ethan got up and started pacing the room, you could tell by the look on his face he was in shock by what he had just heard.

"Ethan are you alright ?" Simone asked

"All this time all I wasted on getting even with my Father for denying me. I had his casinos shut down, I tried to set him up for murder, I wished him dead, and now that he might not live, I wish I could take it all back " he whispered

"You had every right to feel the way you did , look at what Zach has done to you" Simone exclaimed

"The only thing he did Simone, was try to protect me, I see that now. He was afraid that having control of Cambias would change me, and he was right, it did. The only way for him to try and protect me was to deny I was his son and when I proved him wrong he went after Cambias" he said ". He could of claimed Cambias at anytime he wanted, but he didn't. He didn't want to turn into what his Father and brother turned into. When I came along he only went after it to keep me from ending up like them."

"You are nothing like Zach's father and brother " Simone protested

"No" he said "but Cambias was changing me. Look what I did to Bianca and Kendall. I knew how important The Miranda Center was to them and I didn't care. I had the work stopped on it for something else. I destroyed a CD that was meant for Maria, just so it made my father look like a liar. Look how I treated Kendall, I lied to her. When I lost her and she married Zach, that is when I realized how much I had changed. I didn't like what I was becoming."

"So you are still in love with Kendall ?" Simone asked

"No." he began " I had a lot of time to think after she married Zach, and I don't think I ever really loved her. I don't think she really loved me either. We had similar lives growing up and we could relate to each other on that level. We found comfort in each other because of it and I think what we had we both confused for love. Simone, you have changed my life. You have made me see all the things in life I was missing."

Simone started to cry and Ethan just held her in his arms.

A few moments later a nurse came out.

" I just wanted to inform you that Mrs. Slater has been moved to a room and is awake" she said

"Can we go see her ?" Erica asked

"Of course, but please keep it to one visitor at a time, and don't stay long. She has a mild concussion and has been through quite a lot tonight and really needs her rest." she answered "Follow me, her room is just down the hall here."

"Thank you nurse" Jack said as they reached Kendall's room

Erica was the first to go in

"Honey, are you ok ?" Erica asked as she gave her daughter a hug

"Yes Mother, I am fine. I'm more worried about Zach , but they wont tell me anything. He's dead isn't he ?" Kendall began to cry.

"No Honey, Zach isn't dead. " Erica said

Kendall looked at her with tears welling up in her eyes "Then why wont anyone tell me anything ?"

Erica just looked at her "I don't know, maybe they just want you to get some rest instead of worrying about Zach. You have been through a lot tonight."

"But I want to know how my husband is" she cried

"Kendall, he is your husband in name only. Honestly I don't know why you don't just divorce him and get it over with already" Erica exclaimed

"Mother" Kendall began "Zach and I happen to love each other "

"You cant be serious" she gasped

"I am very serious. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you better get used to it. There isn't going to be a divorce" Kendall declared

Just then there was a knock at the door and Dr. Martin peeked his head in

"Is it ok if I come in for a few minutes ? " he asked

"Dr. Martin, how is Zach. No one will tell me anything" Kendall asked

"Well, that is what I came to talk to you about" he answered

Just then there was another knock and Jack came into the room.

"Dr. Martin, would it be ok if the rest of us came in. We are all concerned and would like to know what is going on " he asked

"Well that is up to Kendall " Dr Martin answered

"It's fine by me. I just want to know what is going on with my husband" she said

After everyone was in the room Dr Martin began

"I am not going to lie to you. Zach is in pretty bad shape." he began " He has sustained some serious damage to his abdomen as well as lost a lot of blood and was hemorrhaging . He flat lined before he was brought in, but luckily the EMTs were able to resuscitate him, when he got here he was going into shock. We were able to remove the bullet in his abdomen and the one in his leg. Our main concern right now is to stop the bleeding, which we have under control at the moment. We have to wait 24-48 hours to make sure he is stabilized and that there is no more bleeding, then we will go back in and repair the damage. The next 48 hours are critical."

Kendall just sat there in shock unable to absorb what she just heard.

"He is going to live, isn't he Dr. Joe ?" Kendall whispered

"I would like to tell you yes, but right now its to soon to tell" he replied

"What are his chances Dr. Martin ?" Ethan asked

"Right now " Dr Martin replied "he has about a 40 chance."

"No" Kendall said "He has to live. You have to make sure he lives."

"Kendall, listen. "he said, taking her hand " We are doing everything we can for Zach. Right now he is in ICU. He is being monitored around the clock. He is receiving blood replacement therapy and that will help us find any bleeding that might still be there, and it will also help Zach regain his strength. Once we are sure the bleeding has stopped then we can go back in and repair the damage that was done. I can promise you that right now he is in no pain at all. "

"I want to go see him " Kendall announced as she started to get out of bed.

"No, not right now. He needs his rest and so do you. After we go back in and repair the damage and Zach is out of ICU, then you can go see him. The best thing you can do for him right now is concentrate on getting better, and say a lot of prayers. Just keep in mind, every hour that passes his chances increase." Dr. Marin said "If you all don't mind, I need to speak with Kendall alone for a moment, then I will let you visit a little while longer, but please keep it brief, she needs her rest."

After everyone left the room Dr. Martin patted Kendall's hand.

"Kendall" he began " I thought you might like to hear this privately. When you were brought in the EMTs said that it was possible that you were pregnant. Greenlee then filled me in on the surrogacy. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm afraid you aren't pregnant. I had them run a pregnancy test on you before they did anything else. I will tell Greenlee if you want me to"

"No that's ok Dr. Joe. I can tell her. Thank you for offering though." she replied

"Sure thing" he said " Is there anything I can get you before I go ?"

"Just make sure Zach lives. I love him, I cant imagine my life with out him" Kendall said as she started to cry

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you get your husband back " He said as he opened the door

Jackson and Erica came in the room after Dr. Martin left

"Honey I'm so sorry" Jackson said "Is there anything we can get for you ?"

"No, I will be fine once I know Zach will be ok" Kendall replied

"Jack, would you mind going by the apartment and getting me some things ? I am going to stay here with Kendall " Erica asked

"Sure" he answered

"No Mother" Kendall interrupted " I want you to go home. I will be fine"

"But Kendall" Erica protested

"Mother please don't argue with me right now. I promise if I need anything I will call you" Kendall replied

"Kendall, I want to be here for you" Erica replied

"Jack, can you please take her home. I promise I will be ok" Kendall pleaded

"If you are sure that is what you want" he replied

"It is" Kendall answered

"OK well you call us if you need anything " Erica said as she gave Kendall a hug and kiss

After Jackson hugged Kendall, him and Erica left. A moment later Ethan and Simone came in

'_Oh great just what I need, Ethan' Kendall thought to herself_

"Here to gloat ? Let me know how much you want Zach dead perhaps ? " Kendall asked

"Kendall" Simone snapped

"I guess I had that coming " Ethan admitted "Simone, would you mind if I spoke to Kendall in private for a moment ?"

"Oh, sure " she replied " Kendall if you need anything call me "

"I will, Thanks " Kendall said as Simone hugged her

After Simone was gone Ethan pulled a chair up to Kendall's bedside

"Listen" he started " I owe you, and Zach an apology "

"Excuse me " Kendall asked in shock

" I am sorry for everything that I have done in the past. It has taken a while, but I think I finally realize why Zach denied me. It wasn't because he didn't want me as a son, it was because he didn't want me to turn into Michael or my Grandfather." Ethan admitted

"Ethan, believe it or not, Zach does love you. " Kendall interrupted

"I see that now, but I haven't made it very easy for him" Ethan replied

"Well, it isn't like he has made it very easy for you either" she said

"I understand why you ended our engagement. I lied to you, about something that was sacred, our love. However, that has made me realize something. I am not trying to sound mean, but I have come to realize what we had for each other wasn't really love. I think we are to much alike in the way that we grew up, we bonded from that and we mistook it for something else" he said

"I think you are right. It took me a while to see it, but I finally did." Kendall agreed

" I'm sorry Kendall. I never should of lied to you and I never should of stopped work on The Miranda Center. I see now that Cambias was starting to change me. I guess it took your marriage to Zach for me to wake up and see that" he said " I don't expect you are Zach to forgive me, I don't even know if I can forgive myself, but I wanted to let you know that I was sorry"

"Ethan" Kendall said taking his hand " We have all made mistakes. I hope we can all get past this and move on. Maybe even become friends"

"I hope so" Ethan replied

"Ethan, can I ask you something ?"

"What is it" he asked

"Are you going to be ok with me and Zach being married ?" she asked

"If that is what makes the two of you happy, then I am all for it. I will be behind what ever the two of you want" Ethan answered after a moment

"Thanks You " Kendall said as a tear rolled down her cheek " We do love each other, just took us a while to admit it to"

"Well I m going to go and let you get some rest. I will be in the waiting room if you need anything" Ethan said as he stood up

"You should go home, there isn't anything you can do here" Kendall said

"I'm not leaving until I know my Father is out of the woods. Let me know if you need anything" and with that Ethan was out the door

"Up for one more visitor ?" Greenlee asked as she peeked in the door

"Sure, why not " Kendall answered

Greenlee came running into the room and gave Kendall a hug

"I am so glad you are ok, I was never so scared in my life as I was when I saw you laying there." Greenlee said as she released Kendall from the hug

"You were there ?" Kendall asked with a puzzled look on her face

"I cam over to apologize for not giving you your space the past few days." she started to explain "When I got there I saw the police and ambulances . When I ran into your apartment they were working on you and Zach. I am sorry about what happened to Zach, and I realize this might not be the best time to bring this up, but considering what happened at your condo, I think we need to discuss you getting a divorce. I don't want to take the risk of losing you again, and our baby "

"Greenlee: Kendall began " I think there are a few things you need to know. Dr. Martin wanted to see me alone so he could inform me that I wasn't pregnant, I'm sorry"

"Oh" Greenlee said "well Dr. Madden said if this time didn't take we could try again in six weeks"

"Greenlee, there isn't going to be a next time" Kendall announced

"But why not ? Zach talked you out of it didn't he " Greenlee protested

"NO " Kendall exclaimed " Zach didn't talk me out of anything, but a lot has changed since I saw you last"

"What do you mean a lot has changed ? " she asked

"Well" Kendall began " You were right all along, I was falling in love with Zach "

"WHAT " she yelled "But you know how it is going to turn out Kendall, the way it always does "

"Greenlee will you let me finish " Kendall cut in " Zach and I had a long talk tonight. He told me he loved me , and I told him I loved him too"

"You have to be kidding me" Greenlee cried

"Greenlee you make it sound as if I'm not allowed to be happy " Kendall protested

"I'm sorry Kendall " she said " I didn't mean it to sound like that, I am just afraid you will end up getting hurt"

"I wont , Zach is different. He loves me for me and he doesn't try to change me" Kendall said

"Well if you are truly happy, then I guess I am happy for you " Greenlee said

Kendall thought long and hard, then decided she needed to tell Greenlee everything

"Greenlee, I need to tell you something else" Kendall announced

"What is it ?" Greenlee asked

"You aren't going to like it" she started " And you are going to be very upset, but please promise me you will hear me out "

"Kendall you are scarring me " Greenlee said

"Promise me " she said

"Ok I promise " Greenlee agreed

Kendall thought a few moments about what was the best way to break the news to Greenlee that Ryan was still alive, then she began " Do you remember how after Jonathan died, Ryan changed ? How he was picking fights, was in a fight club, had the vasectomy ? "

"Yes" Greenlee replied

"Well there is something I never told you. One day Zach went to see Ryan and found him choking David, to the point where he passed out. He probably would of killed him if Zach hadn't shown up "

"Ryan could never do that " Greenlee yelled

"Greenlee" she said "He did. If you don't believe me ask David. Ryan changed a lot after Jonathan died. You saw it yourself, that is why you thought a baby would save him."

"What does this have to do with anything Kendall " Greenlee asked "Ryan is dead, why bring all this up now ?"

Kendall sat there a minute then finally blurted out "But he isn't dead, Ryan is alive"

"LIAR, Ryan would never let me think he was dead " Greenlee protested

"Greenlee, listen " Kendall cried " The night at the casino, when he went off the cliff. After we went back to the hotel room, Zach went back out to look for Ryan, and he found him. Ryan told him he would kill him if he told anyone he was alive. Zach lied to Ryan and told him he would help him. He hid him in a building behind the casino. He told Ryan he would come get him when it was safe, but he came to me instead "

"You knew he was alive all this time ?" she said

"No" Kendall replied " I just found out tonight. Zach came to me that night in the hotel room and asked me if I thought Ryan could have been saved. After seeing Ryan that night, I have never seen him like that before, I didn't think he could . Zach felt the same way but wanted to know what I thought. Ryan told him he had to leave town and let you think he was dead, that way he couldn't hurt you anymore and he couldn't hurt the baby. After I told Zach I didn't think Ryan could be saved, he felt the only way he could protect us from what Ryan was capable of was to go along with what Ryan wanted "

"You are lying , Ryan never tried to kill David and he would never let me believe he was dead. Why are you being so cruel " Greenlee yelled as she ran out of the room

"Greenlee wait " Kendall yelled after her, but it was to late, Greenlee was gone

Kendall curled up on the bed and began to cry. A few minutes later a nurse came in

"Here Mrs. Slater " she said " Dr. Martin wanted you to take these, they will help you rest "

Reluctantly Kendall took the medication, a few minutes later she was fast asleep


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall woke up the next morning to a nurse checking her pulse.

"Good Morning Mrs. Slater" the nurse said as she made some notes on her chart

"Good Morning" Kendall answered as she sat up in the bed "What time is it ? "

"Its 9:00 am" she answered " Can I get you something to eat or drink ? "

" The only thing I want right now is to know how my husband is doing" Kendall answered

"Tell you what" the nurse started " let me get you some juice and I will page Dr. Martin for you."

"Fine, what ever as long as I find out about my husband" Kendall finally agreed

A few minutes later, as Kendall sat drinking her juice Dr. Martin entered.

"Well don't you look better this morning, how are you feeling ?" he asked as he walked over to her bed

"Dr. Joe I am fine, but I want to know how Zach is doing " she asked

"The bleeding has stopped, which is a very good sign, however his vitals are still a bit low. I don't want to go back in and operate just yet until we get them up." he answered

"Dr. Joe" Kendall began to cry "is he going to make it ? "

"Kendall" he said as he took her hand "we are doing everything we can for him."

"I want to go see him " she pleaded

"Kendall, it really isn't a good idea right now" Dr. Martin answered

Kendall began to cry "Please Dr. Joe. We just found each other and I cant lose him now. I promise I wont stay long, I just need for him to know how much I love him "

Dr. Martin was quiet for a few minutes before he finally said " Its against my better judgment, but maybe if he knows you are ok it might help. Just as long as you understand that you cant stay long, only a few minutes"

"Oh thank you Dr. Joe , I promise I will leave as soon as you tell me to" she said as she hugged him

Ten minutes later Dr. Martin stopped Kendall's wheelchair in front of the door going into Zach's room.

"Before I take you in" Dr. Martin began " I just want to make sure you are aware of all the machines that he is hooked up to. "

"I understand " she said "Can we please go in, I need to see my husband "

Dr. Martin patted her on the shoulder then wheeled her into Zach's room. Even with Dr. Martins warning, Kendall was not prepared for what she saw.

Machines lined two walls, each making some sort of sound. Wires and tubes were coming from her husband. A plastic tent of some sorts was set up over Zach's chest.

"Oh my God" Kendall said with a shudder

"Don't look at all the machines Kendall, just concentrate on Zach." he said

"What is this over his chest?" Kendall asked

"To put it simply, it acts as a protective cover. You need to understand, last night when we operated, we only went in long enough to stop the bleeding, we still have to repair the damage." as he patted her shoulder " We use the tent to keep any infection out until we are able to go back in and repair, right now he only has a few stitches closing him up. Listen I don't want to upset you even further with all the medical details, just know that it is a precautionary measure nothing more. I'm going to give you a few minutes with your husband, I will be right out in the hall if you need me. And remember you only have a few minutes"

After Dr. Martin wheeled Kendall up to Zach's bedside he quietly left the room to give her some privacy.

"Oh Zach " she said as tears filled her eyes "Dr. Joe said that it would help if you knew I was ok. I guess he thinks you are to worried about me to worry about yourself. I think he is right. I am fine so you need to think about yourself now. Work on getting better and coming back to me, to us. Don't leave me now, not after we just found each other. I need you, I love you."

Kendall reached over and put her hand on one of Zach's

"There is so much we have yet to learn about each other. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know what your favorite food is, your favorite color, what side of the bed you sleep on. I want to live with you, wake up with you in the morning and go to bed with you at night. I want to make love with you. I want to share my life with you."

The tears streamed down Kendall's face as she laid her head against Zach's arm

"I am scared Zach. I cant imagine my life with out you. I really need you to fight this and come back to me. Please, I beg of you, don't leave me alone."

Kendall was still holding Zach's hand when Dr. Martin entered the room

"Kendall" he said "I'm afraid its time to go"

"Can I stay if I promise to just sit here and not say a word ?" she asked

"I'm afraid not, he really needs to get his rest" he replied

"Is it ok if I give him a kiss before I go ?" Kendall asked

"Of course" he smiled

Kendall got out of the wheelchair and bent over Zach. "I love you" she whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

A few minutes later they were back in Kendall's room.

"Kendall, I want to keep you in here an extra day, just to keep an eye on you. You have been through a lot and I think you need all the rest you can get. Also , Derek Frye is here if you are up to answering a few questions" Dr. Martin asked "You also have a waiting room full of people eager to see you"

" Sure, I can see Derek, and everyone else I guess" Kendall replied

"I will tell him to come in then. Don't push yourself, if you start to get tired then ask your guests to leave and get some rest. " he said as he was about to leave.

A few minutes later Derek Frye knocked on the door.

"Come in " Kendall called out

"I appreciate you seeing me Kendall." Derek said as he sat in the chair next to the bed " I want you to know we are doing everything we can to find out who did this to you and Zach."

"Thanks Derek" Kendall said "Dr. Joe said you wanted to talk to me ?"

"Yes" he began " I was hoping maybe you had some idea as to who would do something like this to you and Zach"

" The only thing I can think of Derek is the person who is after Julia. I know Zach has been trying to help her." she answered

" Has Zach told you anything that he has learned ?" Derek questioned

"No, Zach wanted me as far away from all of it as possible. The only thing I know is what I saw at Wildwind that day the guy tried to kill Julia. Before he died he told her that the person who is looking for her goes by The Dragon. I do know that Tad and Aiden have been trying to help Julia too, maybe he can tell you more. " she sighed " I wish I could help more, but I'm afraid that is all I know"

"Well I appreciate you seeing me, and if you can think of anything at all, call me" Derek said as he stood up " Also I am posting some officers here to keep an eye on you and Zach. When you leave here where will you be staying ? I want to make sure you have police protection until we catch who ever did this."

" Well my place is out of the question. I can stay at Zach's place I guess, but I don't really want to be there alone." Kendall thought for a few minutes "Zach keeps a suite at the Casino, I think I will be staying there when I'm not here. Zach keeps plenty of security on staff and I think I would feel safer there. " she decided

"Ok I will make all the arrangements for some undercover police to be stationed in the casino if that is alright with you." Derek said

"sure" she replied " I will call Zach's assistant Edie and let her know to be expecting to hear from you. She will help you with anything that you need" Kendall said

"Thanks again for the help, and I will be in touch" Derek said as he walked to the door

"Derek" Kendall called

"Yes" he replied

"I want you to find who ever did this to my husband and put them behind bars where they belong. Promise me you will find them" Kendall said " And Thank you for everything."

"I will do everything I can" he said before he left

Erica came in moments after Derek left.

"Good Afternoon Darling, how are you feeling ? " she said as she gave Kendall a hug " I took the liberty of going shopping and getting you a few things I thought you might need"

"Thank you Mother. I have to admit, I would love to get a hot shower and get out of this hospital gown" Kendall replied

"Have you eaten anything today ?" Erica asked

" I had some juice earlier" she answered

"Why don't you go get that shower, and while you do I will get us some lunch. Maybe we can eat it in the sunroom. " Erica suggested

"I'm not really that hungry" Kendall started to say

"Nonsense" Erica cut in "You need to keep your strength up . And I think getting out of this room for a while will do you a world of good. Now go get your shower and I will get us that lunch"

Kendall got out of bed and reluctantly did as her mother asked.

The hot shower felt wonderful and to Kendall's surprise she even began to feel a bit hungry. When she emerged from the bathroom she was surprised to see her mother had a wheelchair waiting for her.

"Now don't you look much better" Erica began "Have a seat, lunch is being set up in the sunroom as we speak "

Hesitantly Kendall sat down in the wheelchair "Lunch is being set up ? Mother, what did you get for lunch that it needs to be set up ? "

"Kendall, will you relax." Erica said as she pushed Kendall down the hall " I just ordered some Chinese take out. I know how much you love it, and I am sure it is much better then the hospital food"

Kendall was surprised to see how many people were sitting in the sunroom waiting to see her. There was Myrtle, Opal, Palmer, Ethan, Simone, JR, Tad, Jackson, and Reggie .

"Mother" Kendall exclaimed "What did you do, plan a party ?"

"No, they were all here when Jackson and I got here . Reggie just got here, he went and got the Chinese take out for you. " Erica replied

"Oh there she is, the poor thing " Opal cried when she saw Kendall. She ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Woman, will you leave the poor girl alone. The last thing she needs is you hanging all over her blubbering like some fool" Palmer said as he walked up

"Oh hush up you old coot " she said wiping her tears away

"Honey, how are you feeling ?" Jack asked as he leaned down to give Kendall a hug

"I'm doing fine" Kendall answered

Simone came over and gave her a big hug "Is there anything I can get you Kendall ?"

"No, I'm good for now. My Mother brought me some things, but Thank you" Kendall replied

"Kendall, I'm going to hire some investigators and have them track down who ever did this to you" JR said

"JR, please don't , I don't want you involved in this, You have Little Adam to think of. I don't want him in any danger. The best thing you can do right now is hire some security for the house to keep everyone safe" Kendall replied

"But Kendall " JR protested " I want to do something to help

"If you want to help son" Tad began "Stay out of it like Kendall asked. The best thing for you to do is keep Little Adam safe, and to do that you need to stay as far away from this as you can"

Tad looked down at Kendall "I am so sorry you got involved in all of this"

"It isn't your fault Tad. " she began " I just saw Derek. I am sure he will be looking for you to ask you some questions. Please tell him everything you know. I just want this guy caught so we will all be safe again."

"I'm on my way to meet Derek now, but I wanted to see how you were before I left" Tad answered "Don't worry we will get this guy, I promise"

"Thanks Tad " Kendall said before he left, JR following him.

Ethan was the next to approach Kendall.

"How are you feeling today ? " he asked

"I'm doing better, Thank you" she replied

"Kendall" he began " is there any news on Zach yet ?"

"Dr. Joe actually let me go see him or a few minutes earlier." she said

"How is he doing ?" Ethan questioned

"Dr. Joe said they have the bleeding under control, but his vitals are still low. Once they get those up they will be able to go back and operate. " Kendall explained "Ethan, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible, have you been here all night ?"

He ran a hand through his hair " I told you I wasn't going any where until I knew Zach was going to be alright, and I meant it."

"I appreciate that and I know Zach does too. But you cant do anything right now and I am sure he would want you to get some rest." Kendall told him

Myrtle cut in "She is right Darlin', you need to get some rest. Go home and get some sleep. I promise if anything happens I will call you right away."

When Ethan started to protest Myrtle looked at Simone "Honey, do Ethan a favor and take him home to get some rest."

Simone took Ethan by the hand

"You swear you will call me if anything happens ?" Ethan asked

"On my honor " Myrtle promised

"Hey Sis" Reggie said as he gave Kendall a hug "IS there anything I can get you ?"

"I think the food is plenty, Thank you" Kendall replied "It looks like you brought enough to feed a small army"

"Well you know how Erica is" He whispered

Kendall couldn't help but let out a laugh

"There's the girl we know" Palmer smiled "Is your Mr. Slater going to be alright ?"

"If that man …." Opal started but suddenly stopped when Myrtle shot her a look "Oh never mind, all that matters is that you are ok"

"Darlin' can you tell us what happened, or who did this ?" Myrtle asked

"I am not sure who did this" Kendall answered "but I have a feeling it is the same guy who is after Julia, he must of found out that Zach was helping her. The only thing I can figure is that he got to close and didn't want him to find anything else out"

"Julia who ?" Jackson asked

"Julia Keefer" Kendall answered

"Julia Keefer ?" Palmer said

"But she is in the Witness Protection Program" Erica stated "How on earth would Zach know her ?"

"she was "Kendall began "It seems that Noah was tired of being on the run all these years and decided to go after this guy himself, but was killed instead. Julia took it upon herself to hunt this guy down and avenge Noah's death. Zach stumbled on Julia one day at Wildwind and ever since he has been helping her."

No one said a word for a few minutes

"Oh the poor Dear" Opal said, finally breaking the silence

"Listen I don't want to talk about Julia anymore. Do you think we can have that lunch now ?" Kendall asked

"Of course" Jackson said as he wheeled her over to the awaiting table

"Kendall Dear" Palmer began "I am going to let you enjoy your lunch. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where you can find me"

"Thank you Palmer" Kendall said as she hugged him

"Come on you old Bitty" Palmer said as he turned to Opal "Let the girl get some rest"

"Who are you calling an old Bitty, you old Coot" Opal said as they walked out

Myrtle couldn't help but laugh "It will almost be a shame when the two of them finally realize they still love each other. I do enjoy to listen to them bicker"

Everyone laughed

Everyone sat down and enjoyed a nice lunch with Kendall

"Sweetheart " Erica began "I hate to leave you, but work calls. A show doesn't run itself"

"Its fine Mother, I understand" She replied

After a few quick hugs Erica, Jackson and Reggie left.

"Darlin' would you like me to take you back to your room ?" Myrtle asked

"No, I think I would like to stay out here for a while. I hate being cooped up in that little room" she said

"I don't blame you, it is such a lovely day. Its hard to believe it's the beginning of October already, before you know it the holidays will be here" Myrtle stated

Just then Joe Martin walked in. Myrtle could see the color drain from Kendall's face and reached over to hold her hand

"Dr. Joe is everything ok with Zach? " Kendall asked hesitantly

"Everything is fine, that is why I am here." he began "I don't know what you said to him when you saw him but his vitals are stable so we are going to go in and repair the damage, he is being prepped as we speak. I just wanted to keep you informed."

"How long will it take Joe ?" Myrtle asked

"It shouldn't take more then a few hours" he replied

"Is he going to make it ?" Kendall asked barely above a whisper

"Its still to early to tell. We have to go in and see just how bad the damage is. I'm sorry I cant tell you more" Dr. Martin replied

"Can I see him before you take him in ?" Kendall begged

Myrtle could tell Dr. Martin was about to say No

"Joe, please" she began "Let Kendall see her husband before he goes in"

Myrtle looked at Joe, as if to say 'You know this might be the last chance she has to see him alive' Dr. Martin just nodded in understanding

"alright" he began "but we have to hurry , they were about to wheel him in when I came to fill you in"

"Myrtle come with me please" Kendall said squeezing the woman's hand "You are the only person in Pine Valley who has never put him down. I know it would mean a lot to him to know you were here"

"If its ok with Joe, I would be happy to" she replied

With that Dr. Martin pushed the wheelchair down the hall, Myrtle followed closely behind. Just as they arrived Zach was being wheeled out of the room.

"Just give us a moment please " Dr. Martin said as they approached

Kendall got out of the wheelchair and went over to Zach

"I'm here, you have to pull through this. Fight this. Just remember I love you" she whispered in his ear

Myrtle went over and took Zach's hand and leaned down to his ear

"I know you are a fighter, so you have to fight this and come back to your wife" she whispered "And don't you worry about Kendall, I am here and will take care of her until you can. I promise. "

Myrtle gave him a kiss on the forehead and want back to Kendall

"Come on Darlin' , time to let these professionals do their job" Myrtle said as she wheeled Kendall back down the hall to the sunroom.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour after Zach was wheeled into surgery, Myrtle and Kendall were still sitting in the sunroom at the hospital

"Darlin' " Myrtle began " I think we have had enough small talk for a while"

"What do you mean ? " Kendall asked

" So when did he tell you ? " Myrtle asked

Kendall had a puzzled look on her face when she looked at the old woman "So when do who tell me what ?"

"Don't play games with an old woman sweetheart" Myrtle laughed "When did your husband tell you he loved you ?"

Kendall got a shocked look on her face then slowly a smile formed on her lips "How did you know ?"

" I could tell something was different about you since I got here, and it had nothing to do with the shooting at your place last night." The old woman replied

Kendall just grinned from ear to ear "He told me last night"

"Well its about damn time " Myrtle said "and I assume you told him you feel the same way"

"Yes I did " Kendall exclaimed " but how did you know that he loved me and that I loved him ?"

"Darlin', a blind man could see how the two of you felt about each other. I was beginning to worry that the two of you would let your pride stand in the way, and I would have to take drastic measures to get you two to admit how you felt"

Kendall laughed

"So, don't keep me in suspense, fill me in on all the juicy details. I want to hear everything" Myrtle said with a grin

Kendall filled Myrtle in on all the details of the previous night, even the fact that Ryan was still alive

"Ryan's alive " Myrtle stated " that no good rotten scoundrel . Does Greenlee know yet ?"

"yes, I told her last night, but she got mad at me and ran out. I am not sure if she believes me that Ryan is alive or not " Kendall answered

"Well that is a lot to take in Dear, no one wants to believe their husband would willingly let them believe they were dead. Just give her time I am sure she will come around" Myrtle replied

"Myrtle, please don't hold Zach's part in all of this against him " Kendall pleaded

"Honey, I would never do any such thing." Myrtle declared "this is Ryan's doing, plain and simple. Erica told me how she saw the tape from the hotel room that night. She told me she had never seen Ryan that way, it scared her, and Erica Kane doesn't scare easily. If Zach helped Ryan, I can understand why he did it. He was afraid for you, and quite frankly I don't blame him. There is no telling what Ryan would of done if he had stayed"

"Oh Thank You Myrtle " Kendall said as she hugged her friend "No one in this town likes Zach, he needs as many people on his side as possible"

"Well he definitely has me on his side. Zach is a good man, now if we can get him to accept that fact, I'm sure everyone else is town would see it as well" Myrtle answered

"He is a good man, isn't he Myrtle " Kendall said with a smile

"Darlin' , men don't come any better then Zach Slater, you are a very lucky woman. There is nothing that man wouldn't do for you" she said "You know, I think I have an idea"

"What kind of idea Myrtle ?" Kendall asked with a puzzled look on her face

"Well " she began "The truth about Ryan has to come out, we know that. I think I know a way we can let everyone know, and at the same time keep Zach from being everyone's punching bag"

Myrtle filled Kendall in on her idea

"You know that just might work." Kendall exclaimed "Let me make a phone call "

Kendall pulled out her cell phone and made a call

"Ok Myrtle" she began " its all set. It should be here shortly"

"Wonderful "Myrtle smiled " I will start calling everyone and have them meet us here in an hour"

An hour later people started arriving at the hospital per Myrtle and Kendall's request. Everyone met in the sunroom. Those in attendance were Kendall, Myrtle, Erica, Jackson, Ethan, Simone, Greenlee, Tad, Aiden and David

"Thank you all for coming " Myrtle said

"Myrtle, what is this all about ?" Erica asked "you pulled me away from taping"

"You'll see Darlin', be patient " Myrtle answered "but first I have a question for David. Dr. Hayward, is it true that not to long before Ryan went over the cliff, he tried to strangle you ?"

Everyone turned to look at David

"Yes" he answered

"Would it be safe to say, you would consider him to of been out of control and dangerous " Myrtle asked

"That's putting it mildly " David answered

" I'm not going to sit here and listen to all of you bad mouth my husband " Greenlee announced as she stood up "He was a good man and wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Greenlee, just give us a minute, please" Myrtle begged

"Fine" Greenlee said as she sat back down "but no more Ryan bashing. I will not stand for his memory to be disgraced"

Myrtle began once again "As you all know, Ryan went over a cliff and no body was ever found. Well some information has come to my attention "

"What kind of information ?" Jackson asked

"As it turns out, Ryan is alive " Myrtle announced

"WHAT" was the general response through out the room

"Myrtle, that's impossible " Erica exclaimed

" Kendall, I cant believe you are going to tell that lie to all these people" Greenlee yelled

"Its not a lie Greenlee" Kendall replied "I am sorry you wont believe me, but it's the truth."

"its not the truth. Ryan would never leave me and let me think he was dead" Greenlee protested

"He thought he was protecting you" Kendall shot back

"Protecting me from what" Greenlee cried

"Now wait just a minute" Jackson cut in "If, and I do mean IF Ryan is alive, how did he survive the crash. Where was he ? We had search parties all over the place looking for him. And just how do you know he is alive ?"

"Because Zach found him in some rocks and helped him" Kendall said

"Helped my ass" Erica shouted "More like pushed him out of town"

"Everyone, wait a minute" Myrtle piped up " Just hear us out a minute before you make any further accusations. "

After everyone took a minute to calm down Myrtle continued

"We all know that Ryan changed since the thing with his brother in the cave. We have David here, who admits that Ryan tried to choke him. Greenlee, Simone, Ethan, Zach and Kendall found Ryan at a fight club and had to drag him out of there. The night Ryan went off the cliff, him and Greenlee had an argument in the hotel room. Am I correct Greenlee ?"

" Yes" she whispered "but Ryan was confused, he would never hurt me"

"If this is true, why would Zach help Ryan ? I mean they hated each other " David asked

"Because of this " Myrtle answered as she walked over to the TV and hit the play button on the DVD player

Everyone sat in silence as they watched Ryan on the TV screen. The DVD showed Ryan pulling his fist back and about to strike Greenlee as Zach and Kendall busted into the room. It then showed how Zach tried to hold Ryan back as he went after Kendall. After the scene played where Ryan over turned the entertainment center and walked out of the room Myrtle turned the DVD and the TV off.

"Zach was afraid that if Ryan stayed in town he would hurt, or worse yet, kill one of these women, if not someone else" Myrtle explained

Kendall stood up next to Myrtle and began to talk

"Zach told me last night that Ryan was still alive." she began " He also explained that after he found Ryan, he did try to talk him into going back to Greenlee and working things out and getting some help. Ryan didn't want to hear it. He told Zach that the only way he could keep from hurting Greenlee was to leave town. Zach kept Ryan in one of the out buildings at the casino and came to see me. He asked me if I thought Ryan could have been saved, I told him No. Going by my answer, Zach felt he had no other choice but to help Ryan. He thought that by helping him, he was keeping me and Greenlee and her baby safe."

Myrtle walked over to Greenlee "Are you ok Darlin' ? I know this is a lot for you to take in"

"He did it, he really let me think he was dead" she answered in shock

"Greenlee I'm so sorry" Kendall said as she hugged her

" So where is he ?" Greenlee asked

"That's a damn good question , I'd like to know that myself " Jackson added

"Well " Kendall started "Zach never said where Ryan was, but I think I know where he is. Tad, didn't Ryan hire you and Aiden a while back to find his sister ?"

"Yes he did " Tad answered

"By the time we found her, we thought Ryan was dead " Aiden added "But last we knew she was in Canada "

Just then Tads cell phone rang

"Tad Martin " he said as he answered

After a few minutes Tad ended his call

" I need to get going, something has come up" Tad said

"I'll go with you Mate" Aiden said "Jackson, I will get you the information about Ryan's sister and have it sent to your office"

"Thanks Aiden " He replied

With that the two men were gone.

"Honey I am so sorry " Simone said as she gave Greenlee a hug

"Is there anything I can do ?" Ethan asked

"I just want to find him so I can kill him myself " Greenlee replied "How could he do this to me after knowing how hard it was for me after Leo died. "

"Don't you worry Honey we will get to the bottom of this" Jackson said

"I still think that Zach pushed Ryan into this. There is no way that Ryan would leave on his own" Erica protested

"Erica, were you watching the same tape as I was ?" Ethan asked

"What is that supposed to mean " Erica asked

" Because in the tape I saw, Ryan was clearly out of control. I cant blame my Father for helping Ryan get out of town. If he hadn't he might of killed Greenlee or even Kendall" Ethan answered "and I am sure you wouldn't want that"

"Of course I wouldn't want that" Erica shouted "But …. "

No buts about it Erica " Jack cut in " I can clearly understand why Zach did what he did, and quite frankly I am grateful to him. If he hadn't of done what he did, who knows what would of happened"

Erica just stomped out of the room " I need to get back to the studio, I have work to do"

" I better go after her " Jackson said "If you need anything, call " he said as he hugged the two girls

A few minutes later Dr. Martin walked into the room. Ethan was the first to notice him

"Dr. Martin " he said " has something happened with my Father ? "

"Dr. Joe, how did the surgery go ?" Kendall asked as she went up to him

"It went very well. We repaired all the damage, and I expect him to make a full recovery"

"Oh Thank God" Kendall cried as Myrtle squeezed her hand "Can I see him ?"

"In a few minutes. He is being taken from recovery to a room. Once he is settled you can go see him" he answered

"Can I see him as well Dr. Martin ? " Ethan asked

"That is up to Kendall" Dr. Martin replied

"Of course you can Ethan, he is your Father" she answered " I think its time the two of you repaired your relationship"

"As do I " Ethan added

A few minutes later Dr. Martin led the group to Zach's room


	14. Chapter 14

"Just give me a moment to check on him before you go in " Dr. Martin said as he went into Zach's room, leaving everyone out in the hallway.

"I'm no longer needed here, so I am going to get going " David announced

"David" Greenlee said taking his hand "I'm sorry for what Ryan did to you. I wish you would of told me"

"Would it of done any good ?" he asked

"No, probably not" she admitted "but none the less I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I am here for you if you need me" David said as he hugged her

"I know that, how could I not, after everything you have done for me" she smiled

"Well I will call you later, maybe we can have dinner or something" he said

"I would like that" Greenlee answered

Dr. Martin came out of Zach's room

"He is sleeping but you can go in and see him, but only one at a time, and please don't take long, he needs his rest"

Kendall eagerly went into the room and pulled a chair up to his bedside.

"Oh Zach" she said as she took hold of his hand " I was so afraid I was going to lose you"

"You cant get rid of me that easily " Zach said as he was waking up "I'm afraid you are stuck with me for life"

"That is just fine by me" she said as she began to cry "I cant even imagine my life with out you in it"

"I'm just sorry it has taken me so long to tell you how I felt about you" he said " I was afraid I would lose you if I told you I was in love with you"

" I was afraid of the same thing" Kendall laughed

"Well the important thing is that we are together now, nothing else matters." he said " How are you feeling ? How bad were you hurt ?"

"Zach, I am fine" she said "You got hurt much worse then I did. "

"Let me take a look at you, how bad were you hurt ?" Zach said

"Zach I was just grazed on my arm and I hit my head on the coffee table when we fell. Other then that I am fine" she said

"Is the baby ok ?" he asked

"It turns out I am not pregnant" she answered

"Would it be awful of me to say I am relieved ?" he said

"No not at all, in fact I am as well." Kendall admitted "In fact, I have already told Greenlee, and also informed her I wouldn't be trying again"

"How is she taking it ? "

"Well at first I think she was a bit disappointed, but now that she knows Ryan is alive I think she is just as relieved as I am" Kendall answered

"She knows Ryan is alive ?" He asked in shock

"Yes" Kendall said "and so does my Mother, Jackson, Myrtle, David, Ethan, Simone, Tad and Aiden"

"Oh Lord " he exclaimed " Well I guess I should brace myself for the fall out"

"Nope, its all been taken care of" Kendall said with a smile

"Kendall what did you do ? " Zach asked

"It wasn't what I did, it was what Myrtle did. " she announced

"Oh Lord, I bet they didn't know what hit them" Zach laughed

"Nope, they never saw it coming." she smiled "Listen, as much as I hate to leave, there are a few people who would like to see you"

Zach had a puzzled look on his face "Who wants to see me ?"

"You'll see" she answered after she gave him a kiss " I will be back in a few minutes"

Kendall left the room and went back into the hallway

"Ethan" she said " he is awake if you would like to see him"

Ethan looked down at Simone

"Now or never I guess" he said

"Are you sure you want to do this Ethan ?" Simone asked

"Yes, its something I should of done a long time ago" he answered then pulled the door open and went in.

"Hi there, how are you feeling" he asked as he walked over to the bed

" ummm" Zach said, a bit taken back by the sight of his son " besides feeling like I have been hit by a truck, I feel ok"

"Listen Zach, " Ethan began " I know I haven't been the best son in the world, in fact I have been a down right lousy son"

"Ethan" Zach interrupted him " look, it isn't like I have been the best of Fathers either"

"Please let me get this off my chest " Ethan said " I understand now why you did what you did, and I am sorry for everything I have put you through. I realize now that you were only trying to protect me. If it isn't to late, and you can forgive me, I would really like it if we could have some sort of a relationship. Maybe at least meet on some sort of neutral ground"

Zach was truly stunned and his eyes started to well up

"Ethan" he began " I would love that. However I think there is something you need to know"

"What is it ?" Ethan asked

"Well, I am not sure if this will change your feelings or not, and if they do I understand, but I want to be honest with you." Zach paused for a moment before continuing "I have fallen in love with Kendall, and she is in love with me as well. We want a real marriage and a life together"

Ethan just stood there looking at his father

"Zach, Kendall and I have had a long talk and we both realize what we thought was love really wasn't. We both had similar childhoods and related to each other because of it. I am happy with Simone, and I want you to be happy as well. If that means with Kendall, then I am fine with that" Ethan finally said

"I'm not sure what these Doctors have me on, because I have to be dreaming this" Zach said

"It's no dream Zach. I am sincere here. I would really like to get to know you" He replied

"I would like that too" Zach said "Just as long as you don't expect me to play catch in the yard or anything like that"

Ethan just laughed "No I think I am a bit past that. However maybe a game of basketball once in a while"

The two men talked a while longer then Ethan said his Good Byes and left. A moment later there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Zach said

Myrtle opened up the door and walked in

"There he is" she said as she came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Mrs. Fargate, how nice to see you ." he smiled

"How are you feeling Darlin' " she asked

"To be honest, gunshot aside, I think this is one of the best days of my life." he answered

"Can I assume that your wife is the reason for that ? She told me how you finally admitted to her that you are in love with her. I must say its about damn time. " she said with a smile

"Of course Kendall is a big part of that" he smiled " but my son just informed me that he wants to have a relationship with me."

"Oh Darlin', that is wonderful" she exclaimed " I am so happy for you. It looks like God is smiling down on you"

"From what Kendall tells me, he had a little help from you. So tell me what have you and my wife been up to ? " Zach asked

Myrtle filled Zach in on what she had done and everyone reactions.

" I cant say I am surprised at Erica's reaction, but I am surprised by Jackson's" Zach admitted

"Erica will come around in time. She just hates to be proven wrong." Myrtle stated " Just give her some time to let it sink in before you and Kendall break the news about being in love"

There was a knock on Zach's door

"Come in " he called

"Is everything ok in here ?" Kendall asked as she came in

"Everything is just fine Darlin' " Myrtle answered "In fact I was just about to go, so you can spend some time with your husband"

"Mrs. Fargate you don't have to leave" Zach said

"Nonsense" she declared " Far be it from me to keep a husband and wife from spending time together. And if anyone deserved this time together its you two"

She gave them each a kiss and headed towards the door

"Kendall I will see you later" she said as she headed out

"She sure is something isn't she " Zach said

"Yes she is" Kendall agreed

"Come here Mrs. Slater " he said as he held out his hand " I'm so relieved that you weren't hurt worse, I would of never forgiven myself if something happened to you. I am so sorry for getting you involved in all of this."

"Zach, if you remember you are the one who tried to keep me out of it. I was the one who wouldn't listen. Besides we are both going to be fine, so can we just not talk about it anymore. I want to concentrate on my husband" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Zach pulled Kendall into him and gently kissed her "I love you Mrs. Slater"

"I love you to Mr. Slater" she smiled

"So where are you staying? " Zach asked

"Well right now I am staying in a room down the hall. Dr. Joe said he wanted to keep me tonight, but I will be released tomorrow. However I am not going anywhere until you are released" she answered

"Kendall" Zach said "You can't stay here all day and night"

"And why not" she protested

"Because you need some rest too, and you cant get that watching over me. Listen I want you to go stay at the suite at the casino. I have plenty of security there and I would feel better knowing you are safe there" Zach replied

"Actually I had already figured that. Derek came and saw me earlier today and he is going to place some undercover police around the casino as well, and here at the hospital until this guy is found. I have talked to Edie and told her to help him with what ever he needs" she smiled

" I see you are on top of things" he laughed "and to think I was worried"

"I have everything under control" she announced

"I see." he smiled "Seeing as how you have everything under control. Have you figured out where we are going to live once I am out of here ? I assume you wouldn't want to live at my place, and considering what all went on at your place I assume you don't want us living there as well "

"Actually I have been thinking about that" she said " and well there is something I want"

"Anything you want, it's yours" he said

"Zach I'm serious" she said

"So am I" he protested "So tell me what is it my wife wants"

"I want a house and I want us to get married " she announced

Zach just gave her a look

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this," he started " but we are already married"

"I know that, but when we got married we got married for business. This time I want us to get married for love. I want to do it right" she said

He just smiled at her "If that is what you want, then that is what you will get"

"Oh Thank you Zach" she said as she hugged him

" So do you have a date in mind ?" he asked

"I was thinking New Years Eve, if that is ok with you. I figured it was kind of symbolic, start a new life at the start of a new year" she smiled

"it sounds perfect" he admitted "now about this house, do you have any in mind ?"

"No" she answered " I want us to find one together. Until then I figured we could just stay at the Casino"

"Sounds good to me" Zach said

"Oh, and there is one more thing" Kendall announced

"yes" he said

" I don't want us to male love until we are married" she whispered

"WHAT" Zach exclaimed " You actually expect me to live with you and not be able to make love to you ? Kendall I am only human"

"I know that, and I want to make love to you as well. However I don't want to mess this up. You are my world Zach and I want to do this right. I want us to wait until we are married for real, its important to me. Besides look how many months we have gone with out sleeping with each other, what's two and a half more months" she replied

Zach sat and looked at her a moment, realizing just how much this meant to her

"Alright, if that is what you really want, I will try to behave myself" he finally said and sealed the deal with a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" Zach called out

"Good you are awake" Dr. Martin said as he came into the room "You gave us all quite a scare there for a while."

"So Doc, tell me when can I get out of this place" Zach asked

" Not for at least a week" Dr. Martin laughed "You have been through a major trauma and you need time to heal before we can release you. Kendall would you mind stepping outside for a moment while I examine Zach"

"Sure" she said as she got down from the bed and went out into the hall

Kendall was surprised to find Myrtle sitting outside Zach's room

"Myrtle, just the person I wanted to see. I need your help" Kendall exclaimed

"Sure Darlin' what is it. Anything you need, you know that" she answered

"Well Zach and I are going to get remarried" Kendall announced

"Oh that's wonderful" she smiled

"We are going to do it right this time, big wedding and all, and I need the perfect dress." Kendall said grinning from ear to ear

The two women talked a while longer before Dr. Martin came out of the room.

"Alright Darlin' I'm off to get started on this. I will call you later" Myrtle said as she gave Kendall a hug

"Kendall you can go back in and see Zach now, but only a few minutes. He needs his rest and so do you" Dr. Martin said before he left

Kendall went back into Zach's room. He was laying back on the bed with his eyes closed. She closed the door softly and walked over to his bed

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he answered as he opened his eyes

"Dr. Joe said I can only stay a few more minutes. So I just came in to say 'Good Night' and tell you how much I love you" she said

"I love you to" he said with a smile "will you be back in the morning ?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away" Kendall answered

They kissed once again before Kendall left and went back to her room. After eating the dinner the nurse brought in for her she climbed into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kendall was released from the hospital. Against her will she did as Zach asked and went to the casino and got settled in and also checked on the business.

The week went by rather fast. Greenlee, Simone and Dani were running things at Fusion and filling Kendall in on any important information she needed to know. Tad had uncovered the Dragons identity, who turned out to be Garret Williams. Di, who turned out to not be the real Dixie, had written a letter that she gave to Stewart to hold on to for safe keeping. When Stewart found out that Di had gone missing, along with Julia, he contacted Tad and handed the letter over to him. Di had written everything in her letter explaining who the Dragon was and all of his business contacts and also the fact that she wasn't the real Dixie. Derek and Tad had found Di and Julia in an apartment in New York where Garret had held them captive. Julia had managed to shoot and kill Garret right before help arrived. After an investigation they arrested Julia for the murder of Garret Williams once they found out that the killing shot wasn't done in self defense. They also discovered that Mimi was involved in his organization and she was arrested as well. Di was also arrested and was being brought up on charges for with holding information about an investigation, as well as identity theft .

Kendall and Edie had decided that with everything that had gone on, that the town needed a party. So they decided to plan a Halloween party at the casino, complete with everyone in costume.

Finally the day arrived to bring Zach home. Kendall had gotten a complete set of instructions from Dr. Martin as to what Zach was and was not allowed to do, and also any foods he wasn't allowed to eat for a while. Kendall had copied the instructions down for Edie, who in turn passed Zach's new diet along to the kitchen staff.


	15. Chapter 15

"It feels good to be out of that hospital" Zach said as they entered the suite at the casino.

"Its good to have you out of there" Kendall said as she came over and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss "Now, lets get you in bed"

"Ohh bed " Zach said with a grin on his face

"Don't even think it" Kendall laughed " You are going to bed to get some rest and I am going down to the office to get some work done"

"Kendall" he said " I have been in bed for over a week now, how much rest do you think I need ? "

"Zach, you almost died a week ago, or have you forgotten ?" Kendall asked

"No I have not forgotten " he answered "but apparently the hospital thought I was well enough to go home or they wouldn't of released me"

"Zach, I promised Dr. Joe I would make sure you rested" Kendall stated

"And I will rest, I promise" he began "but I have rested enough for a while. It wont kill me to be out of bed for a bit . Besides I have been out of the office for a while now and I am curious as to what you have been up to while I have been away. So why don't we go down to the office and you can fill me in on what you have been working on"

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you will come up here and take a nap when we are done" Kendall said

'As long as you promise to come up here and take one with me" Zach said as he began to nuzzle her neck

"Zach" Kendall said in a semi stern voice

"Fine I promise" he laughed

A short while later the two of them approached Zach's office

"Mr. Slater, its wonderful to have you back " Edie said as they approached

"Thank you Edie, its good to be back." Zach said with a smile "So tell me, has my wife been a slave driver ?'

Edie laughed "Not at all Sir. She has been an absolute pleasure to work with, and I must admit she has some wonderful ideas"

"Is that so. What kind of ideas ? " Zach asked

"Come on and I will show you" Kendall said as she dragged him into the office

Once inside the office Kendall walked over to the desk and proceeded to sit behind it. Zach couldn't help but laugh

"what's so funny" she asked

"Nothing, you just look cute as hell behind that desk is all" he said with a smile on his face

"I'm glad you approve " she said with a smile "now lets see if you approve of what I have done while you were in the hospital"

Zach sat in the chair across from the desk listening to his wife explain everything she had been doing while he was in the hospital

"I noticed when I got your dietary instructions from Dr. Joe the other day and was checking with Edie that our menu was lacking a few things" she pointed out

"Such as " he asked

"Well it occurred to me that some of our patrons might be on special diets as well, so we have added some diabetic selections, low carb, low fat, that type of thing. We have also added a vegetarian section as well." she answered

"Very good idea" he said

" I want to make some changes at the Spa too. " Kendall said " I have been doing some research on Spa Treatments at some of the more exclusive Spas. With your approval I would like to send a few of our people to learn about Shiatsu Massage, Magic Honey Massage and also a Chocolate Massage."

Zach just had a strange look on his face "Ok, I have to ask, what is a Chocolate Massage ? "

Kendall picked up the paper she had printed out and began to read "This experience is truly unique in every sense. Disappear into a world of total indulgence and pleasure as you are bathed in a wonderfully decadent mix of chocolate and almond oil. The mixture will be heated to room temperature and as you relax, it will be slowly poured over your body from head to toe. The treatment then begins with a soothing massage as the chocolate is smoothed all over your skin. You will receive a treatment know as 'Ayurveda' which consists of applying finger pressure to key energy points throughout the body, hence allowing the body's own natural energies to flow freely filling you with a sense of well-being and leaving you with natural high.

The legendary affects of chocolate are well documented and well known. The unique mixture of pure chocolate and almond oil not only revitalizes the skin and replaces lost nutrients, but also has a positive affect on mental state and brings about good humor…combined with a soothing massage, this experience has rightly been described as two of life's greatest pleasures rolled into one! "

"Wow, I must say that sounds very sensual, and I think it would be a big hit" he said

"I think so" Kendall agreed " We can also expand on the chocolate theme and offer such things as a chocolate pedicure, body scrub or even a chocolate body wrap. We can even offer a chocolate lovers couples package "

"I think those are some wonderful ideas, and you don't need my approval on anything. This is your casino too, you are welcome to do anything that you like" he smiled

"Oh good, now I can have that ugly wallpaper in the lobby changed " she grinned

Zach just laughed

"By the way, I have also planned a Halloween Party. Its for all the customers of course but I have also sent out some invitations as well" Kendall smiled

"You have been busy, haven't you" Zach stated " So tell me more about this party"

"What's to tell, it's the standard Halloween party" she answered as she looked down at some paperwork

"Kendall, that's not what I mean and you know it" he said " Are there costumes involved ?"

"Of course costumes are involved, it's a Halloween party" she smiled

"Kendall, I don't do costumes. However feel free to dress up as anything that you like" Zach announced

"Awww come on Honey, you wont even wear a costume for me ? " she said with a pout

" You're playing dirty and it isn't fair" he said "So just what did you have in mind for us to wear ?"

"Actually I'm not sure yet, but I promise you will love it" Kendall said as she came around the desk and sat in Zach's lap " So how about we have lunch then you can take a nap"

Kendall ordered lunch for them to be served in the suite. While they ate they discussed the wedding.

"So where would you like to get married at ?" Zach asked

"Well, everyone we know and love is here. So I was thinking of just getting married locally." she answered

"Are you sure?" he asked "you know we can go anywhere you want to"

"I know. But I really want to have everyone there to celebrate with us. I have already called Bianca, and she is flying in from Paris to be my Maid of Honor. Miranda is going to be the Flower Girl"

"Well then a local wedding it is then" Zach said " Have you decided on what time you would like the wedding ?"

"I want an evening wedding, and we can have the reception here" she said "Have you given any thought to a Best Man ? "

"Well, I wasn't sure where you wanted to have the wedding and what kind of ceremony you wanted. Now that I know, I would very much like it if Ethan would stand up for me" he answered

" I think that is a great idea. " Kendall said between bites of her salad "I am really glad the two of you are moving forward with your relationship"

Zach smiled "I am too. I will give him a call later on today and run the idea past him. Have you given any thought as to where you would like to go for a Honeymoon ?"

" You want to take a Honeymoon ?" she asked

"Don't you ?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face

" I would love to take a Honeymoon. I just figured since you are only going along with this wedding idea to make me happy, I hadn't planned on a Honeymoon. I didn't think you would want to take this whole thing that far" Kendall replied

"Kendall" Zach said taking her hand "I am not just going along with this 'wedding idea' ,as you put it, just to make you happy. I have thought about what you said and it actually makes a lot of sense. We are married already yes, but we married for business. I completely understand why you want to get married again. You don't want us to start our life together based on a business arrangement, you want it to be based on love. It's a beautiful sentiment and I am very glad you suggested it. I must admit I am not real thrilled with the idea of us waiting to make love , but I understand that as well, so my Dear, you see there is no way you are going to get out of a Honeymoon. Now where would you like to go ? "

" I will leave our Honeymoon up to you" she answered

"There is no where special you would like to go ?" he asked

"As long as I am with you it will be special, so surprise me. You have traveled much more then I have. I trust your judgment " she smiled

"Alright then, I will be happy to arrange the Honeymoon." he said with a grin

After they finished eating Kendall pushed the dinner cart out into the hall.

"Ok Mr. Slater, time for you to get some rest and time for me to head to Fusion and get some work done" Kendall announced

"Leaving me so soon ?" he said with a frown on his face

"I'm afraid so, but I will be back around 5:00. If I leave can I trust you to get some sleep ?" she asked

"Yes I promise I will get some sleep. I just want to make a few calls real quick first then I will go lay down." Zach answered

"Zach no business, please. You have a tendency to get wrapped up and lose track of time" Kendall begged

"He cocked his head to the side and smiled "These have nothing to do with business, strictly pleasure. Besides I made a promise to you, and when I make a promise I keep it"

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a bitch or a nag. I just don't want to take any chances with you or your health. I want you to be in tip top condition for our wedding" she said apologetically

"I know that and I love you for it. Its nice to have someone care about me, I think I can get used to it" he said as he walked her to the door "now go on and do what you need to. The sooner you get out of here the sooner you will be back"

After giving Kendall a passionate kiss she left leaving Zach all alone in the suite. The first call he made was to Ethan, who was more then happy to accept the role of Best Man at their wedding. Next Zach had Edie connect him with John at Tiffany's, where he placed a very special order. The last call Zach made was to Marian Chandler.

After all his calls had been made, he did as he had promised and went and took a nap. Zach's only regret was that he was laying alone in the big bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Shortly after 5:00 Kendall arrived back at the suite. She was trying to be quiet in case Zach was still asleep. She snuck into the bedroom to check on him, but the bed was empty.

'_hmmm at least he got some sleep' _she thought to herself as she looked at the messed up bed. Suddenly she felt something behind her , then she felt Zach's arms warp around her tiny waist. She could feel his breath as he nuzzled her neck

"Welcome back" he said as he turned her to face him

"Zach, your naked " she exclaimed "and your wet"

"Well technically I am not naked, I do have a towel on, but I can remove it if you prefer. As far as being wet, that usually happens when you take a shower" he said as he kissed her neck

"I think it would be wise if you kept the towel on, other wise I might be more tempted then I am right now to make love to you" Kendall stated

"and would that be such a bad thing" Zach asked as he began to unbutton her blouse

"Zach, stop it, you promised we wouldn't make love until we were married" she protested

It was all Kendall could do to keep from ripping that towel off of him _'My God he looks good. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought' _she thought to herself

"That I did, however I never once promised to behave myself" he pointed out

"You are impossible" she laughed as she pulled out of his embrace and began to button her blouse

"Fine ruin all my fun, but I thought you were supposed to take care of a sick man, isn't that what you promised Dr. Martin ? " Zach teased

"I don't think this is exactly what he had in mind, nice try though" she laughed

Zach glanced over at the clock on the bedside table "Well even though you aren't giving me proper medical attention, I guess I will still give you the surprise I have for you"

"A surprise for me ? What is it?" Kendall asked looking around the room

" Its not quite that simple, first go get changed, throw on something more comfortable, we have an appointment in 30 minutes" he said as he headed back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Kendall went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. Next she went to the closet and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. After changing in the guest bathroom Kendall waited for Zach in the living room. A few minutes later Zach came in wearing jeans , a polo shirt and tennis shoes

"Ready to go?" he asked as he headed towards the door. Kendall didn't move or say a word "Kendall, are you ok?"

"Umm, yeah I'm fine. I just never knew you owned a pair of jeans" she said

"Why wouldn't you think I owned a pair of jeans? " he asked

" I don't know, I guess because I have only ever seen you in business suits, except the one time I saw you in docker's on the beach at my Mothers wedding" she answered

"Do I look that bad in them?" he asked as he examined himself

"Oh no, not at all, in fact I think you need to wear jeans at home more often" she teased "I never realized how nice your butt was "

"Look who is being impossible now" he laughed "Come on we're going to be late"

Zach had been driving for fifteen minutes

"So where are we going ?" Kendall asked

"You'll see " Zach said as he pulled into a driveway.

A smile came across Kendall's face when she saw Marian standing next to her parked car at the end of the drive

"Are we doing what I think we are doing ?" Kendall asked

"And what do you think we are doing ?" Zach asked

"I think we are house hunting " Kendall squealed

"Well then you would be right Mrs. Slater. I thought it would be nice if we had our own home by the time we were married" he smiled

"Oh Zach you are to good to me, I love you" she said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss

"I take it she was surprised " Marian said as she approached the car

"You bet I am" Kendall said as she hopped out of the car

"Zach wasn't quite sure what type house you wanted, or how big so we picked out a bunch to show you if you are up for it" Marian said as she walked to he front door and unlocked it.

"Oh I am defiantly up for it" Kendall beamed

As they entered the house Marian began giving the details of the house " This is a bungalow style house, it was built in 1988 and it sits on half an acre of property. The house is 1100 sq feet, 2 bedrooms, living room, eat in kitchen, 1 full bath. There is a utility room off the kitchen. A new deck out back, and as you saw, a front screened porch. The house has new paint, and flooring through out. Take your time and look around "

Kendall walked around the house, Zach followed behind.

" It's a cute little house Marian, but not quite what I had in mind" Kendall finally said

"That's fine, like I said Zach wasn't sure what you had in mind. Why don't you tell me what you are looking for in a home then we can go from there" Marian suggested

"I would like something bigger, maybe something we can entertain in, I would like to have at least 3 bedrooms, and an office for Zach. Walk-in closets are a must. Also something newer maybe." Kendall decided

"Well that narrows the search down a bit" Marian said "I have 3 homes I can show you now if you are interested"

"Lead the way" Zach said as they left the house "We will follow you in our car"

They looked at the next two houses Marian showed them but neither of them were really impressed with them.

"You know, I think I have just the house for you" Marian said with a smile

Zach followed Marian as she turned off the main road onto a private drive that went through the trees, after about 200 feet they came to a clearing where the house stood. Marian parked her car and got out. Zach parked their car and opened the door for Kendall to get out. They followed Marian through the courtyard to the front door as she unlocked it.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this house to begin with " she said as they walked in "This is a new house and isn't quite finished yet. All that is left to be done if for the new owners to pick out the flooring, paint, cabinets, light fixtures, you know those type things."

Kendall just stood there looking at the massive foyer with the high ceilings, her eyes then traveled to the spackled sheetrock walls then to the bare plywood floors. She was speechless

"What can you tell us about the house Marian ?" Zach asked

Marian opened up her book and began to read "The property is 20 acres and includes beachfront. The house is 3,485 square feet. Has 3 bedrooms, all on the second floor. The Master Suite is 16'x20' with 10' ceilings and a fireplace and it has a deck off it. The second bedroom is 12x14 and the third is 11x13'4". Two baths on the second floor and half a bath on the main floor. Three car attached garage. The living room is 14x20 with high ceilings, the family room is 16x24 with high ceilings as well. It has a fireplace and also opens onto the back deck. There is a den that is 14x14 that could be used as an office for you, it also opens onto the back deck. The kitchen is 16x16 with a 12x12 breakfast area. Why don't you and Kendall take a look around, I will be on the back deck enjoying the gorgeous view."

Zach walked alongside Kendall as she wondered through the enormous house. She checked out every square inch of the downstairs before going upstairs. She checked the two smaller bedrooms first then entered the master suite. The entire time she hadn't spoken a word

"Well what do you think ?" Zach finally asked

"This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen" she said as she opened the doors and walked out on to the deck "Just look at that view, its beautiful "

"I would have to disagree, I think it is magnificent " Zach said looking at his wife

Zach took Kendall in his arms and they looked out on the ocean "So what do you say ? "

"Zach this place is so big, way to much room for us" she said

"But you like it don't you ?" He asked

"Like isn't the word, I absolutely love it " Kendall exclaimed

Zach kissed her long and passionately then looked down to the deck below "Marian, we'll take it"

"I haven't even told you how much it is " she said

"It doesn't matter. Kendall loves it and that is all that matters. You can tell the seller it is sold, and you can have the contractors send someone to my office about finishing this place. It has to be done by January 1st"

Kendall just hugged Zach "Thank you so much"

After they left Marian, they headed back to the casino for a late dinner in their suite

"Why don't you go get a bubble bath while I order us some dinner " Zach suggested

"That sounds wonderful" Kendall said as she headed towards the bedroom.

By the time Kendall emerged from her bubble bath, dinner had arrived. Zach had it set up in the living room. He has some soft music playing on the stereo and candles lit all around the room

"Something smells wonderful " she said as she walked into the room wearing one of the casinos plush robes

"I hope you approve of my selection" he said as he pulled a chair out for her

After Kendall was seated, Zach sat across from her and lifted the covers from the trays "Tonight we are having Crab Imperial , sautéed mushrooms and salad. And since I am not allowed to have any alcohol, I ordered us some ice tea"

"It's perfect" she said as he served their dinner

After they finished dinner Zach took Kendall by the hand and pulled her close to him and began to slowly dance with her

"I didn't know you were a dancer" she said in surprise

"There is a lot you don't know about me, but I intend to change that" he said as he moved her around the room. Half way through the second song the phone rang.

"I'll get rid of them" Zach said "I'm doing fine, Thank you for asking……… Yes she is right here hold on a minute" Zach handed Kendall the phone "It's Bianca"

"Oh, I will tell her I will call her tomorrow " Kendall said

"Don't you dare. I know how much you miss your sister, talk as long as you want. I am going to get the dinner dishes out of here and go take a shower so you can have some privacy " Zach said as he wheeled the cart to the door. A few seconds later he was gone

"Bianca what a surprise" Kendall said

"I didn't interrupt anything did I ?" she asked

"No you didn't , but I'm glad you called" Kendall said in desperation

"Why, what's wrong ? " Bianca asked

"Oh Binx, I made Zach promise that we wouldn't make love until we are married" Kendall exclaimed

"What's wrong with that ?" she asked

" I am never going to be able to last until then" Kendall whispered

Bianca just laughed

" When I came back from the office today I snuck into the bedroom to see if he was sleeping " Kendall explained "well he wasn't there, he had been taking a shower, and came out in nothing but a towel. Then he took me out for a surprise and was wearing jeans. Oh my God he looks fantastic in a pair of jeans. And just now when you called we were dancing. I mean my God Binx, you have seen him, am I crazy ?" Kendall asked

"Yes I have seen him, many times. He is hot. In fact, he would even make me want to be straight" she said

Both girls busted out laughing

"Out of curiosity, why do you want to wait until the two of you get remarried ?" Bianca asked

"This is going to sound stupid, but when we got married we did it as a business arrangement. Now we are in love and want to have a life together. That is the reason we are getting remarried, to start out our marriage the right way, in love, and not as a business deal. I want the first time we make love to be as man and wife. I know we are already married, but I want it to be the real marriage, not the business deal one" Kendall explained " I have screwed up every relationship I have been in and I don't want to start this one off wrong. I love Zach more then I ever thought I could love anyone, I don't want to mess this up"

"Kendall that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" Bianca cried "I don't know what he has done to you, but you sure have grown. The old Kendall would just jump in and ask questions later. I think he is really good for you, and I am so happy that the two of you have found each other"

"So what do I do ? I cant exactly avoid him, can I ?" Kendall asked

"No, you cant avoid him " Bianca laughed "You know there is nothing wrong with a little harmless teasing and playing, just don't let it go all the way, if you know what I mean"

"That's true, I never looked at it that way. In fact you just gave me the perfect idea" Kendall announced

"Kendall what are you going to do" Bianca asked

"Well I have planned a Halloween party at the casino. I had to talk Zach into wearing a costume. He asked me what I was going to dress us up as, but I hadn't really thought about a good costume until just now" Kendall explained "but you just gave me the perfect idea"

Kendall filled Bianca in on the rest of her plan

"Kendall, you are going to give that man a heart attack" Bianca laughed

"Hey its just a little teasing right" Kendall laughed as she walked into the bedroom and laid across the bed.

" I have a feeling you are going to have one wild wedding night if the two of you can hold out that long " Bianca replied "So have you told Mother about the wedding yet ? "

"No" Kendall said hesitantly " I guess I really need to do that soon huh"

"I would think so, you are getting married in 9 weeks" Bianca reminded her

"I don't want to discuss Mother anymore, I am in to good of a mood and I don't want her to ruin it" Kendall announced

"So does something else have you in a good mood besides that hot husband of yours ? " Bianca asked

"Oh Binx, Zach did the most incredible thing tonight " Kendall exclaimed

"Do I want to hear this ? " she asked

Kendall just laughed "He bought me a house"

Kendall filled Bianca in on all the details of the house

"It sounds absolutely beautiful, I cant wait to see it" Bianca said

Just then Zach came out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and laid down along side Kendall and began playing with her hair. The girls talked a few minutes longer before hanging up.

"you know we have to discuss your attire" Kendall said

"And what is wrong with my attire ?" Zach asked

"Well it might give a girl the wrong impression " she laughed

" is that so" he said as he got up off the bed

"where are you going ?" she asked as she climbed into bed and turned off the light on the night stand

"To blow out all these candles and turn the lights off" Zach said as he went into the other room.

A few minutes later he returned " I guess now is a bad time to tell you that I sleep in the nude huh" he said as he dropped his towel on the floor and climbed into bed

Writers Note: If you would like to view the house I picked out for Zach and Kendall you can go to dream home source dot com and view plans for #17496 I take no credit for the house, I just thought it was beautiful and suited Zach and Kendall very well


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Zach climbed into bed, Kendall flew out of her side of the bed

"What are you doing ?" Zach asked with a chuckle

'I umm, forgot to brush my teeth " Kendall thought quickly " And I didn't floss either"

She quickly scurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her

While Kendall was brushing her teeth she quickly tried to think of what to do

'_Oh God I cant do this. ' she thought as she rinsed her mouth out 'Think Kendall think'_

Just then she noticed Zach's cell phone on the bathroom shelf. She quickly scooped it up and began to dial

"Hello" the voice on the other end said

"Bianca" Kendall whispered into the phone

"Kendall, is that you ? " she said

"yeah its me" she whispered

"why do you sound so strange ? I can barely hear you, we must have a really bad connection. Let me call you back " Bianca said

"NO Binx, wait" Kendall tried to say as loudly as she could while still whispering " I sound strange because I am whispering "

"Why are you whispering ?" Bianca asked all confused

"Because I am in the bathroom and I don't want Zach to hear me " she replied

"Why are you calling me from the bathroom ?" Bianca asked, still confused

"Binx I'm in trouble" Kendall said desperately into the phone

"Oh my God Kendall, what's wrong " Bianca asked full of concern

"it's Zach, he is in the bed " Kendall finally said

"umm ok " Bianca said " so how are you in trouble "

"He is NAKED " Kendall exclaimed "I'm just grateful that all the lights were off before he dropped the towel "

Bianca burst into uncontrollable laughter

"Binx, stop laughing, this isn't funny " Kendall demanded "I'm serious, I am in real trouble here"

"Kendall, are you ok ? You've been in there an awful long time " Zach called from the bedroom

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine Zach. I just finished brushing my teeth, I just need to floss now. I will be out in a few minutes " Kendall yelled back

"You sure you are alright ?" Zach asked

"Yes I'm fine. I am just a fanatic about my teeth." Kendall said before returning to her call with Bianca, who was still laughing hysterically

"Binx, please stop laughing and help me here " Kendall pleaded

"Oh I wish I could tape this conversation " Bianca said trying to catch her breath "because I would love to play this for your kids one day "

"I am so glad you find this amusing " She said "However I am in serious trouble here "

"Oh Kendall " Bianca exclaimed "If we could all be in that sort of trouble "

"Binx, I am being serious here " Kendall pleaded

"Kendall, I am going to do you a big favor " Bianca announced

"Oh Thank you Binx" Kendall said overjoyed "What are you going to do, wait like 5 minutes then call here and say you need to talk to me or something , and we can just talk until Zach falls asleep ? "

"No, not quite. But I am going to tell you to go get back in bed with your incredibly sexy and hot husband and have fun. Good Night " Bianca said still giggling before she hung up

'_Damn' Kendall said to herself 'Alright Kendall you are a big girl. You can do this. After all it isn't like you haven't seen a naked man before. Besides Binx is right, there is nothing wrong with a little fun, just as long as we don't go to far'_

Kendall realized she had stalled as long as she possibly could. She checked her hair in the mirror then checked her wardrobe selection

' _Oh great, he is out there naked and I am going to come climbing into bed in an oversized Tigger t-shirt. How sexy is this. Oh well, I cant very well make an excuse to go digging through the dresser to find something more sexy to wear. This is just going to have to do'_

After one last quick check in the mirror she headed on out to the bedroom

" I was beginning to think I was going to have to come in and rescue you if you took any longer " Zach said as she climbed back into bed

"I'm sorry. I am a fanatic about my teeth, always have been" Kendall began to ramble on

Zach rolled over on his side to face Kendall, he rested his head against his hand and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she continued to go on and on

" I have never had a cavity in my life. I attribute that to my dental habits. Did you know I even carry a toothbrush in my purse ? " she continued on

"Kendall " Zach said

"Hmm" she answered

"Shut up" he said as he pushed her back on the bed and began to kiss her passionately.

After a few minutes he leaned back and let her catch her breath

"All better now ? " he asked

"Uh huh " was all she could manage to get out

Zach just laid there running his fingers through her hair and studying her face "Honey, I know what's wrong"

"You do ?" she asked rather embarrassed

"Yes I do." he said " You are afraid that if we sleep in the same bed, that we will end up making love. Do you honestly think I would force you to do something that you don't want to do ? don't you trust me ?"

"That's the problem, I want to make love with you " she admitted " I know you would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. And don't ever think I don't trust you, because I do, with my life. It's myself I don't trust."

"Do you think this isn't just as hard for me, as it is for you ? " he asked

" Well when you came to bed with no clothes on I wasn't sure what to think. I did know that I couldn't trust myself " she said

Zach felt so bad he had to explain " I was joking , I was wearing my boxers under the towel. I am sorry I got you so upset, I didn't mean to. If I had known that is how you would react, I never would of done it. I was just playing with you "

"I'll show you playing " Kendall said as she rolled over and pushed him on his back.

Now she was leaning over him. She slowly leaned down to him and kissed him softly on the lips, as she was pulling back from the kiss she gently bit and tugged on his bottom lip. Next she moved to the clef in his chin and worked her way under his chin and down his neck tracing the path she was taking with her tongue. Kendall continued her downward path, using her tongue every step of the way. She went down between his chest muscles and to his belly button. Her finger lightly traced under the top band of his boxers, when she came to his hip she pulled the boxers back slightly and gently laid a kiss there before using her tongue again and running it up his side and over to his chest.

Zach ran his hand up Kendall's back to the nape of her neck where he grabbed a handful of hair. He slowly sat up as he gently pulled the mass of hair away from her forcing her to arch her neck back. He went right for the crease of her neck where he teased it with his mouth and tongue. Slowly he moved behind her and raised the back of her nightshirt, revealing her bare back but making sure her front was still covered. He gently nibbled across the back of her shoulders then up the side of her neck before laying her back down so he was leaning over her. Zach raised her shirt just enough to reveal her belly where he laid soft kisses all over it before making circles around her belly button with his tongue. Next he placed soft nibbles on her inner thigh before moving back up to her lips, which he kissed softly before deepening the kiss.

"I am so grateful to have you in my life" he said as he nuzzled her neck "I love you so much"

" I love you too" she replied as she snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

They feel asleep in each others arms, a very deep relaxing sleep.

The next morning Kendall woke to the sound of Zach's voice. She sat up in the bed before glancing over at the clock on the nightstand

"Good Lord, its almost 10:00" she said as she climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room.

Zach was sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. Kendall didn't want to disrupt him so she quietly walked over to the breakfast cart and poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin.

'I will call my attorney and make sure she knows to expect the papers ……………… Yes that's fine you can just have them come here to the casino, we will be expecting them …….. Alright, Thank you, we will be in touch " Zach said as he finished up his call and hung up the phone "That was Marian, she is having the papers for the house sent over to Livia . She also said the contractor will be stopping by to discuss finishing the interior of the house "

" That was fast " Kendall replied " I thought it would take at least a week or two before we were able to sign any papers."

"Well I did tell her that we wanted to be able to move in by January 1, and that is only 9 weeks away. Things are going to have to move fast if we plan on making the deadline we want." he said " So how did you sleep ?"

A smile came across Kendall's face " Like a baby, how about you ?"

"Was the best nights sleep I have had in ages " He said with a grin on his face

"And just what is that grin all about ?" she questioned

" I was just thinking how sexy you look standing there in that shirt with your hair all disheveled, picking the muffin apart" Zach answered

Kendall looked at herself in the mirror, then at Zach "You have to be kidding me right ?"

"Absolutely not, in fact if we weren't waiting for our wedding, I would have to have you this very minute" he said as he came over and took her in his arms and began kissing her neck. "Unfortunately we don't have much time before the contractor is going to arrive. I think we have enough time to grab a shower and get dressed."

Zach released Kendall and started to head towards the bathroom to get a shower "Care to join me ?" he asked with an evil grin on his face

"I would love to, but I know my limitations and have to respectfully decline. " she laughed " I am just going to grab a quick shower in the guest bathroom. Now go get ready before they show up"

They each went their separate ways and got ready for their meeting. Soon after the contractor arrived.

"Mr. Slater, Hello I am Craig Baxter. I am the General Contractor on the house you are purchasing." The man said as he extended his hand

"Hello" he said as he shook his hand " this is my wife Kendall, wont you come in please"

"Mrs. Slater" Mr. Baxter said as he shook her hand

"Hello" she replied, "wont you have a seat."

"Kendall and I appreciate how quickly you came over. " Zach said as he sat down next to Kendall on the couch

"Mrs. Chandler explained that you were in a rush to have the house finished. I understand the deadline is January first" he said

"yes that is correct, we would like to have the house fully furnished by then" Zach answered

"Well, then we better get started because we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in." Mr. Baxter began " As you saw the house is complete for the most part. The next step in construction is cabinets. I have brought along some books and samples for you to choose from"

"Cabinets? " Kendall asked "What about the floor, doesn't that go in before cabinets ?"

"No Ma'am the cabinets are actually put in on the sub flooring, then we have the plumber come in and run all the lines to the kitchen and bathroom fixtures. Once that is done, the interior doors are installed and the molding around the doors, windows and baseboards goes in. After that the painters come in, then finally we do the floors." he explained

"I guess the best place for us to get started is for me to ask you some questions then we can go from there." Mr. Baxter continued "Have you given any thought as to how you would like the house to look once it is finished ?"

Zach was the first to speak " I am leaving all the decorating up to my wife, what ever she wants is fine with me"

"You're a big help" she laughed "Actually I haven't really given it much thought, we did just look at the house last night. Is it really important to know how we plan on decorating ?"

"Well, actually if you have some idea as to how you would like to decorate , that usually helps when picking such things as cabinets, light fixtures, the type flooring you would like and so forth." he said " For example if your taste was more modern you wouldn't want old world style cabinets or vise versa."

" That makes sense" Kendall said

"Do you want to go with the more modern look in the house ? I know that is how you had the condo decorated " Zach asked

" Modern was alright for the condo, but I want something different for the house." she answered

" Alright. Try this Mrs. Slater. Close your eyes and picture your house. When someone comes into the house what do you want them to see, what do you want them to feel ? What do you want your house to say ?" Mr. Baxter asked

Kendall closed her eyes and envisioned the house " I want it to say that it is elegant but cozy and inviting and warm" she opened her eyes " I want to make a statement without being ostentatious or over the top. I want it to be a home, not a museum. I want it to be a place that you can escape to and never want to leave."

Zach just smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Mr. Baxter pulled out some books and had Zach and Kendall look through them " I think what you are looking for might be in this book. The company is Omega and they have some very nice products."

Zach and Kendall started flipping through the book carefully considering each design. As they turned the page Kendall let out a squeal

"That's it, that is the look I want, from the cabinets to the floor to the paint on the walls" she said with excitement "What do you think Zach ?"

Zach looked down at the picture . The picture showed an archway leading into the kitchen. On each side in the archway were cabinets with black marble counter tops. Above the counters were two sided cabinets with glass doors. Above the cabinets was a simple, yet elaborate wrought iron decorative piece that went in the top of the opening of the archway. The cabinets were called Country Parchment he read and were done in cherry wood but finished in a nutmeg color. The floors were done in Italian marble tiles done in various shades of earth tones. The walls were painted in a light mocha color with a faux finish that made it appear to be suede

"I think its beautiful. A very good choice " he said

"Good, because I want all the walls on the main floor to be painted like that, as well as all the bathrooms " Kendall beamed

"You heard the lady, that's what she wants" Zach told the contractor with a laugh

"Yes Sir." Mr. Baxter laughed "What rooms do you want that tile in ?" Mr. Baxter asked as he laid the blueprints for the house out

"The kitchen and breakfast area " Kendall said looking at the blueprints " the foyer, all bathrooms, and utility room"

They spent a few more hours with Mr. Baxter picking out other items for the house before they called it a day.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks passed very quickly. Zach and Kendall had been kept very busy with meetings with the contractor making decisions about the house as well as running their own businesses.

Kendall was also hard at work planning the wedding, which her Mother still knew nothing about. Ever since Erica found out that Zach and Kendall had married in Boca Raton, she made no secret to the fact of how she did not accept Zach or the marriage. On quite a few occasions Erica had even tried to break them up and push Kendall towards a divorce. Erica proved she would stop at nothing to end the marriage, even if it included enlisting the help of Kendall's long time friend JR Chandler. She had promised JR that if he would help break up the marriage that she would help him regain control of his family business. JR, being JR and for the most part only out for himself, agreed to help Erica. He had come to Kendall's condo one afternoon and professed his undying love for her and wanted her to divorce Zach and run away and marry him. Kendall knew something was up and that it had Erica written all over it. After she got it out of JR, she went and had a long talk with her Mother. It managed to keep Erica quite and off her back for a while, but Erica was never one to give up easily. Even after the night of the shooting, when Kendall informed her Mother that her and Zach loved each other, Erica had been convinced that Kendall was just in shock from the nights events and didn't know what she was saying. She even went so far as to contact a lawyer and have divorce papers drawn up for Kendall to sign. No matter what Kendall said to try and prove to her that her love for Zach, and his love for her was real, Erica didn't want to hear it. As much as Kendall would of loved to of shared the planning of this event in her life with her Mother, Kendall was determined to keep it from Erica as long as possible, she wanted her wedding to Zach to be perfect and didn't want her Mother to have enough time to try and sabotage it, however she did want to tell Jackson the good news as soon as possible.

Zach had been kept busy with his numerous doctor appointments following his surgery, finally he was released from care with a clean bill of health. He was also very busy trying to plan the perfect Honeymoon spot for him and Kendall. Zach and Ethan have even been spending more time together getting to know each other, and Ethan even offered Zach full use of the Cambias jet for their Honeymoon, for which he gratefully accepted.

Zach's biggest problem seemed to be planning a few special surprises for Kendall, with the help of his acquaintance John. It seemed like every time the two of them were on the phone or were faxing each other things, Kendall would come in. She was beginning to get suspicious, he knew that, because he caught her trying to snoop a few times. Thankfully Zach always seemed a few steps ahead of her.

On the day of Halloween, Kendall didn't go into Fusion at all, she was to busy at the casino making sure everything was just perfect for the Halloween Party that night. She did plan on relaxing for a while that afternoon and had even invited Jackson over for a late lunch with her and Zach, explaining to him that she really needed to discuss a few things with him with out her Mother knowing about it.

It was close to 2:00 when Zach and Kendall were up in their suite when they heard a knock on the door

"Are you sure you Jackson will be ok with keeping this from Erica ?" Zach asked

"Yes I am sure. If anyone knows how my Mother is, it's Jack. " Kendall said as she was about to open the door

"Sweetheart, I was surprised to get your call this morning" Jackson said as he hugged Kendall and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Is everything alright ?"

Kendall hugged him back "Yes everything is fine. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Good afternoon Jackson " Zach said as he walked up beside Kendall and extended his hand to him "Thank you for taking time out of your day to come over"

"Slater, er Zach " Jack said as he accepted Zach's hand and shook it "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks. Won't you come in and have a seat " Zach said as he walked with Kendall into the living room area

As Jackson sat down in the chair next to the couch he couldn't help but notice Zach reach for Kendall's hand and give it a quick squeeze. He also noticed how happy Kendall seemed to be.

"So, may I ask what all of this is about and why you didn't want Erica to know I was coming to see you" Jackson asked

Zach took notice as to how Kendall looked a bit uneasy and the color started to drain from her face when Jackson asked what was going on. Kendall wasn't sure where to start. So Zach figured he would help her out, for which she was extremely relieved.

"Jackson" Zach began " I know you have never been to thrilled about the fact that Kendall and I are married"

"Can you blame me ? The two of you entered into something I consider very sacred, as a business arrangement. " Jackson answered " Marriage shouldn't be entered into lightly and most certainly not without love. I don't call a business arrangement love"

"I agree with you Jackson. However since Kendall and I have gotten married, we have gotten a lot closer." He replied

"I can see that" Jackson admitted "I still don't understand, why you didn't want Erica to know about this and what this has to do with me"

"Jackson, to be perfectly honest, when we first got married I promised Kendall a marriage with no love, no strings and no commitment. She was allowed out of the marriage anytime she wanted, all she had to do was say the word. We have both been hurt in the past and didn't want to get hurt again. Our agreement seemed like the perfect solution and it worked for us, until now" Zach said

"Until now , what does that mean ? The two of you have come to your senses and are filing for divorce ?" Jackson asked

Zach took Kendall's hand and continued " I tried to deny my feelings for a long time but I can't any longer. I have fallen in love with Kendall. I want us to have a real marriage and a life together. We would like to get married again and start our marriage the right way, and I would like to request your permission to marry your daughter. "

Kendall was absolutely shocked that she had just heard Zach ask Jackson's permission to marry her, she was speechless.

Jackson just sat back in his chair, taken totally off guard by what he had just heard. After a few moments he looked at Kendall and finally spoke "Honey, is what he is saying true , do you love him ?"

"Yes Jack, I love him with my whole heart, more then I have ever loved anyone." she answered

"Are you happy ?" he asked

Kendall reached over & took Jackson's hand "Happy doesn't even come close to what Zach makes me"

"Alright" Jackson said " In that case, Zach you have my permission and my blessing to marry Kendall"

Kendall was so excited that she went over and gave him a big hug "Oh Jack Thank you so much"

Jack held his hand out to Zach "Zach, I want you to promise me that you will take care of Kendall. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Jackson, I will do everything in my power to make sure Kendall never gets hurt again, I would gladly lay my life down for her" he said as he took Jacks hand.

" I believe that" he replied

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starved. How about we continue this conversation over lunch" Kendall suggested

They all sat down at the table and continued their conversation while they ate

"Jack I have a favor or two to ask of you" Kendall said

"What is it Honey. You know I will do anything for you that I can" he said

"My first favor is, will you give me away at the wedding ?" she asked

"Well I would be honored, of course I will give you away" Jack said with a smile "What's the other favor ?"

Kendall just looked at Zach then to Jackson "I don't want you to tell my Mother about the wedding"

"You don't want your Mother at your wedding? " Jack asked all confused

'Of course I want her there, I just don't want her to know about it until the day of the wedding" Kendall replied

"But why ? I don't understand, why you would keep this from Erica " he said

"Jack, ever since Mother found out about our marriage she has done nothing but try to get me to divorce Zach. You don't know what all she has done. I want our wedding to be perfect and I don't want to be planning a wedding and have to be constantly looking over my shoulder wondering what she is going to do next to sabotage it." Kendall explained

"Don't you think you are over reacting a bit Kendall ?" Jack asked

All Zach could do was laugh "Oh you have no idea some of the stunts Erica has pulled. Her latest being the divorce papers she had drawn up the day after the shooting."

"I can't believe Erica would do such a thing " Jack exclaimed

Kendall filled Jack in on all of Erica's little stunts including enlisting JR. He was truly amazed that Erica had been doing all these things to split them up.

"I am very sorry for everything she has put you through, and now that I know, I will do everything in my power to get her to leave the two of you alone. So when is the big day anyhow ?" Jack asked

"New Years Eve" Zach replied. " We are getting married at that big white church on the edge of town and coming back to the casino for the reception"

The three of them continued their lunch a talked the entire time. Before they realized it, it was almost 4:30

"Wow, I didn't realize it was getting so late. I guess I had better be going." Jackson said " I want to thank you for lunch, and don't worry, I won't tell Erica anything. I can see now why you didn't want her to know what was going on "

"Will we see you tonight at the Halloween party ?" Kendall asked

"Erica and I will be here, although I am not quite sure as what" he said as he gave Kendall a hug

"That reminds me, Kendall what are we going as ?" Zach asked

"You'll see " she replied with a grin

"Judging by that look, that can't be good" Jackson laughed as he shook Zach's hand "If I were you Zach, I would be worried "

After Jack left, Kendall walked over to Zach and gave him a big kiss

"What was that for ?" he asked

"Zach, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said

"What was ?" Zach asked

"Asking Jack for his permission to marry me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before" she said as a tear fell down her cheek

"Kendall, I had planned on asking Jacks permission all along. I want to do this right. I know Jackson isn't your Father, but he is the closest you have and he couldn't love you anymore if you were his own blood" he said as he wiped the tear away "Now how about telling me about this costume you have planned for me to wear"

"I told you, you will see. Which reminds me, I need to get out of here & go check on how things are going for the party. I will be back in a while" Kendall answered

After giving Zach another kiss Kendall left

"I have a feeling I am in trouble " Zach said


	19. Chapter 19

Kendall arrived back at the suite shortly after 6:30.

"I'm Home" She called as she came in carrying two garment bags. There was no answer so she walked into the bedroom where she could hear Zach in the shower. She laid his garment bag on the bed and went to the guest bathroom to get her own shower.

After a quick shower, Kendall began to get ready

" Kendall can I see you a minute " Zach called from the living room. "I think there has been some mix up with my costume"

" I'll be out in a minute" she answered, with a quiet giggle to herself

A few minutes later Kendall came out of the bathroom. Zach was at the mini bar, his back to her, pouring himself a drink. He was dressed only in a bath towel.

"Mind pouring me one of those" she said as she came up behind him

"Sure" he said as he reached for another glass

"So what's wrong with your costume ?" Kendall asked

"There has to be some sort of a mix up because ………." Zach began to say as he turned around to hand Kendall her drink, but he stopped suddenly when he saw her standing there.

Kendall stood before him wearing nothing but a short black wig, a black leather bikini, 3" black leather high heel boots that came just above her knee, a black studded collar around her neck , and in her hand she held a whip

"You like ? " Kendall said as she did a slow turn so Zach could take a good look

"Wow, umm, Yeah I like it." he said with a grin " I guess that explains the outfit I found in the bedroom. Kendall you can't honestly expect me to wear that outfit "

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I ?" she replied

"Honey, I am a businessman , owner of this casino, what would people think ?" he said trying to plead his case

Kendall set her drink down on the bar and took his hand "Zach, who cares what everyone thinks? I want people to see the Zach I know and love. The guy who is funny and caring. You let me in, why cant you let other people see that side of you as well. You know there is no law that says you always have to be a hard ass, it is ok to loosen up and have fun. "

" I don't know Kendall" he said

"for me, please " she begged

He just looked into those big eyes of hers and was a goner. "For you " he said as he turned and went in the bedroom to get dressed

A few minutes later he came back out "I feel totally ridiculous , cant we come up with some other idea, or better yet just forget the party all together"

Kendall took one look at Zach and got a big grin on her face. He was wearing snug fitting leather pants, black leather boots, a black leather vest with no shirt on underneath . He also had a matching leather choker on like the one Kendall had on

"I know what you are dressed up as, but can you please explain to me what I am suppose to be " he said as he was tugging on the choker around his neck

" My sex slave " she answered with a giggle

" I will gladly be your sex slave, but do I need a costume ? Cant we just stay here and I will show you how much of a sex slave I am ?" he pleaded

"Nope, and if we don't get a move on we are going to be late" she said as she played with her whip

"Maybe I should take that thing from you, you seem to be enjoying it way to much" he said as he kissed her

By the time they arrived downstairs the party had already started.

Zach looked around the room in amazement. Kendall had gone all out on the decorations, she even went so far as to have a fog machines to add to the atmosphere.

Dr. Martin and his wife Ruth, dressed as pilgrims, were the first ones they spotted.

"Dr. Joe, Ruth, Thank you so much for coming" Kendall said as they approached them.

"Kendall, umm, Thank you so much for having us " Ruth said

"How are you feeling Zach ? " Dr. Martin asked him as he shook his hand

"I feel just fine, Thank you." he replied

They talked for a few more minutes, "Please enjoy yourselves." Zach said as him and Kendall left the couple .

Zach couldn't help but laugh when he heard Ruth asking Joe about Kendall's costume after they had left

"Joe, what was Kendall supposed to be dressed as ?" Ruth asked

"I'm not quite sure Dear, but you know how these young kids are now a days" he responded

Next they ran into Simone and Ethan, who were dressed at Trinity and Neo from the movie the Matrix

"Wow Kendall you look hot" Simone exclaimed " I wish I would of thought of that "

"Thanks, but I think you look great yourself" Kendall replied

Zach and Ethan just looked at each other.

"Gee Dad, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing " Ethan joked with Zach

"Believe me, this wasn't my idea " Zach quickly pointed out

Simone pulled Kendall to the side while Zach and Ethan continued to talk

"God Kendall who would of thought Zach was so hot" Simone commented " I mean he is always in a suit, you cant tell"

All Kendall could do was laugh

A little while later they ran into Erica and Jackson. Erica was dressed as Maid Marian

"Kendall Darlin', don't you look, uhh comfortable" Erica said as she came over and gave her a hug

"Hello Mother " she replied "You look nice as usual "

Jackson, who was dressed as Robin Hood, tights and all, walked over by Zach

"I wont say anything about what you are wearing if you don't say anything about what I'm wearing " Jack said to Zach

"Deal " Zach replied "Let me ask you something Jackson. How do we let them talk us into these things ?"

"I wish I knew" he replied

"Kendall I was just wondering if you had a chance to look over the papers I had drawn up for you ?" Erica whispered

"Mother, I don't know how many times I can tell you this before you finally get it, but I am not divorcing Zach. We love each other. I suggest you learn to accept Zach and that fact that we want a real marriage and a life together and get over it"

"But Kendall you don't understand "

"No Mother, you are the one who doesn't understand. Zach makes me happy, he is who I want to be with" Kendall said as she glanced over at Zach and Jack with a look that screamed for help

"Erica, isn't that Opal over there ?" Jack said as he came over

"Where ?" Erica said as she looked around

"Over there," he said as he pointed across the room " dressed in the 20's Flapper outfit, and if I am not mistaken isn't that Palmer dressed up as a gangster ?"

"I think you are right" Erica answered

"Well maybe we should go say Hello and leave these two to great their guests" he said as he guided her away.

Next to arrive was JR, dressed as an Arabian Prince, who was accompanied by Babe who was dressed as a Belly Dancer. Krystal and Adam were close behind and came as Hugh Hefner and a Playboy Bunny.

"Kendall that's some outfit you have on there" JR commented. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear "You were holding out on me"

"Evening Junior " Zach said as he wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist " shouldn't you be out trick or treating with the rest of the youngsters ? "

"Slater" he said as he took a step towards Zach

"Alright boys, time to break this up " Babe said as she took hold of JR's arm

"Get off me Babe" JR said as he pulled his arm out of her hand

"Oh don't ya'll look cute " Krystal said as her and Adam came closer "Kind of reminds ya of our wedding night doesn't it Adam"

"God don't remind me" Adam said as he gulped down his drink

"I think I'm gonna be sick " JR said

"You and me both " Babe added

"Ya know Sugar, you might get more use out of hand cuffs then you will that whip" Krystal suggested

"Hmm, Hand cuffs, that's a thought " Zach said with a grin

"Don't get any ideas" Kendall said as she started to walk away

"But Snookems " Zach said as he went after her

Kendall went over to the bar "Cosmopolitan please"

"And a scotch " Zach added

"Well if it isn't the Happy Couple " Myrtle said as she came up

"Mrs. Fargate, don't you look lovely " Zach said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

Kendall turned around to see Myrtle standing there dressed as a Gypsy

"Myrtle, you look wonderful" Kendall said as she gave her a hug

"Not half as wonderful as the two of you do. You know Darlin', if I was a few years younger, I believe I would have to make a play for that husband of yours."

Kendall laughed and Zach blushed

"If you ladies will excuse me for a moment" Zach said as he excused himself

" So Darlin' tell me, have you told Erica about the wedding yet ?" Myrtle asked

Kendall just let out a sigh "No, and I'm not going to either, at least not until the day of the wedding"

"But Kendall" Myrtle started to say

"Myrtle you don't understand " Kendall cut in " I would love to have my Mother helping me with the plans for the wedding, I really would. But she refuses to believe that Zach and I love each other. Do you know she has tried to get me to divorce him every chance she can. Just last week she had divorce papers drawn up for me"

"You cant be serious" Myrtle gasped

"I'm afraid I am" Kendall replied " I want this wedding to be perfect, and if my Mother knows about it before hand, she will do everything she can to stop it. We told Jack this afternoon though "

"How did he take the news ? " Myrtle asked

"Oh Myrtle, it was great. Do you know Zach actually asked Jack for his permission to marry me, it was so sweet" Kendall said as she beamed

"I always said that man had class, and don't you worry about what anyone says about Zach, he is a good man and as long as you know that, nothing else matters" She said

"Well Jack agreed to give me away and he also said that he wont tell my Mother anything" Kendall added

"Well you have Jackson on your side, so that's a good thing. " Myrtle smiled

"Enough about my Mother, how are things coming with my dress ?" Kendall asked

" I am working on the embroidery now, I will need you to come by to try it on one day next week if you have the time" she replied

"Just let me know when and I will be there " Kendall answered

Kendall looked around for Zach and finally spotted him talking to Tad who came as Sherlock Holmes, and Aiden who was dressed like a swashbuckler

"I just wanted to Thank the both of you for everything you did to find the Dragon while I was in the hospital " Zach said to Tad and Aiden

'No problem Mate " Aiden said "Glad it all worked out"

"Ya know Slater, I think I was wrong about you. " Tad said "It took me a while to see it, but you are a pretty decent guy."

"Oh yeah ? Well don't let my secret get out " Zach said

"No I'm serious. At first I thought the only reason you wanted to help Julia was because of Maria, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry" Tad admitted

"Well you aren't so bad yourself" Zach added "I'm going to go find my wife, enjoy yourselves "

Zach spotted Kendall talking to two people who were dressed as a Pirate and his wench, after a moment he realized it was Greenlee and David. On his way over to her he ran into Marian and Stewart

"Hi Zach " Stewart said "This is a really nice party. Thank you for inviting me and Marian "

"You are more then welcome Stewart" Zach replied

"Do you like our costumes ? Marian is Mona Lisa and I am Leonardo DaVinci " He asked

"They are wonderful Stewart" Zach smiled

"So Zach, tell me, how is the house coming along ? " Marian asked

"It's moving right along, ahead of schedule the last I heard. " he answered "Kendall and I really appreciate everything you have done to expedite the sale of the house."

"Oh it was my pleasure, I was just glad I was able to help, and that house is just so beautiful, it really suit's the two of you" Marian smiled

"Marian look its Brooke, she looks like Marilyn Monroe, and Jamie is with her, oh look he looks like a Doctor , and Amanda is there too, but I'm not sure who she is supposed to be" Stewart said

"I believe she is Daisy Duke " Kendall said as she walked up to them

"Hi Kendall don't you look nice " Stewart said

"Hi Stewart" Kendall said as she hugged him "You and Marian look great. I hope you are having a good time "

"Oh yes we are" he said

"Stewart, there's Livia and Tom, lets go say hello" Marian suggested

"alright. It was nice seeing the two of you" Stewart said before they left

"I think your little party was a success Mrs. Slater" Zach said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall

"I think so" she smiled "So are you having a good time ? "

" Anytime I am with you, I have a good time " he answered "However I would like to talk more about those hand cuffs Krystal suggested "

"You are impossible " she laughed

"You are dressed like that and expect me to behave myself ? Oh speaking of your outfit, can we bring those boots with us on our Honeymoon ?" he said with a grin

"As long as you bring the leather pants" she laughed

The party went on a few more hours before it finally died down.

When Zach and Kendall returned to their suite, they were both exhausted. They quickly changed then crawled into bed where they fell asleep in each others arms


	20. Chapter 20

With all the preparations for the wedding and the house, mixed in with each running a successful business, Zach and Kendall barely had time to breathe and the month of November was over before they realized it.

They did manage to take off for Thanksgiving, at Erica's insistence. Erica had practically harassed Kendall about showing up for the family dinner at the Valley Inn, reluctantly Kendall agreed after informing her Mother that she would be bringing her Husband along. Erica being Erica, still insisted that Kendall's marriage to Zach was strictly business and that Zach was not a member of the family, but she knew if she wanted Kendall there that she had to agree to let Zach come along. That still didn't deter Erica from taking a jab at Zach any chance she got, which in turn allowed Zach to get a few cracks in himself.

During the second week of December Zach had received a call informing him that the house was complete and awaited his and Kendall's final approval. After Zach had ended his call with the contractor he called Kendall.

"Hey Baby, I just received a call from Mr. Baxter, he said the house is finished. They need us to do a walk through and give our approval. Do you think you can get away for a bit ?" Zach asked

"Actually you are in luck" she answered " I just finished up the last of my work for the day, so I am all yours"

"Great, I will pick you up in 20 minutes. I love you" he said as he ended the call

Forty five minutes later they were pulling up the driveway of their new home, Mr. Baxter was waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Slater, Thank you for coming out so quickly. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important" Mr. Baxter said as Zach closed Kendall's car door.

Zach walked over and shook Mr. Baxter's hand " No problem at all."

"I can't believe you have the house finished already" Kendall added

"Well we will leave it up to the two of you to decide if our part is finished or not. Shall we ?" he asked as he unlocked the front door

Kendall walked through the large front door into the foyer followed by Zach then Mr. Baxter.

All the floors in the house were either done in hardwood and stained in a rich maple color or had Italian marble in earth tone colors. Every room in the house, but three, had been painted in a light mocha color with a faux finish of darker mocha shades that made it appear to be suede. Kendall had fallen in love with the faux painting when she saw a picture of it when they were picking out the kitchen cabinets

Kendall's heels clicked on the Italian marble floor in the foyer as she walked to the first room on her left, the living room. She went down the two steps into the room. It was a big room, 14' x 20' with 13' ceilings, cream colored walls and hardwood floors. Next they went across the foyer to the dining room, which was done the same way as the living room. From there the three went into the kitchen and breakfast area.

"Oh it's beautiful, it looks just like the picture " Kendall exclaimed as she looked around.

They had made a few small changes to the kitchen when they were picking out the cabinets. They decided to put a Sub-Zero full upright refrigerated wine rack where the blue prints showed the oven going, and they moved the oven the island with the stove.

As Kendall was moving about the kitchen inspecting all the cabinets she came to the built-in refrigerator.

"Zach can you explain to me why you felt we needed this monstrous refrigerator ? I mean look at it, it is hugh" Kendall asked "and I don't even like to cook, I barely even shop for food."

Zach couldn't help but laugh "Kendall just because you don't like to cook, doesn't mean that I don't. I actually enjoy cooking and find it very relaxing."

"But did we really need one THIS big ?" she laughed

"It isn't that big, its only 36 inches" he replied "remember you wouldn't let me get the one that was 48 inches"

Kendall just rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked into the family room, Zach and Mr. Baxter trailing behind.

The family room is a large room, it is 16' x 24' with 16' ceilings, cream colored walls and hardwood floors. Zach had suggested that they add some open beams to the ceiling to give it more depth and dimension, he also wanted to add two ceiling fans. In the center of the long wall was a fireplace. Zach had requested that the fireplace be fronted with the Italian marble then he wanted the contractors to make a mantle to go along with the style and color of cabinets that were used through out the house to frame the marble fronting. The blueprints showed a built-in entertainment center to the left of the fireplace. Zach had redesigned it a bit to make the entertainment center a corner unit. He also had them make a built-in lighted corner shelving unit with an enclosed cabinet on the bottom to go on the other side of the arch way on the same wall as the entertainment center.

As Zach inspected the room he noticed a series of what looked like speakers built into the ceiling. "Craig, are those speakers in the ceiling ? "

"Yes they are" Mr. Baxter answered

"Mind if I ask why they are in my ceiling ? " he asked

Mr. Baxter just looked at Kendall " I think I will let your wife answer that one"

Zach turned to look at his wife

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she began " I know how much you enjoy your music, so I asked Mr. Baxter to have a surround sound system wired into the house. That way no matter where you are in the house you will be able to listen to music if you want to."

"I can't believe you did that, Thank you" he said with a big smile

Mr. Baxter began to explain how the system worked as he walked up two steps, through the archway and made a quick turn to the right and stopped at the base of the steps. "This is the main control unit for the system." he said as he showed them the panel on the wall " this button here makes it so every room in the house has the music coming into it. If you don't want to have the music through out the entire house you can just pick the rooms you want it in. Each room is assigned a number, simply hold this button down while you select the rooms you want to have music. We have even installed outdoor speakers along the deck as well. The system isn't limited to just music either, you can have your television hooked into the system too "

"How is the control panel hooked into the stereo system ? " Zach asked

Mr. Baxter walked back into the family room and knelt down in front of the entertainment system and opened the bottom cabinet door. "If you look down here you will see that we have the jacks already here. You know how the wires come out of the back of the stereo and plug into your speakers, well instead of plugging them into the speakers you plug them in here. Then if you want to hook your TV into the system" he continued as he stood up " just run audio jacks from your TV and plug them in here"

"Impressive " Zach said as he gave Kendall a hug

"How do the two of you like how the exposed ceiling beams turned out ?" Mr. Baxter asked

" I love how it looks, it definitely adds to the room" Kendall replied

Next they went to inspect Zach's office, which is 14' x 14' with hardwood floors. After checking out the powder room and utility room they headed upstairs. Once upstairs they checked the two guest rooms and bathroom before heading into the master bedroom.

The master suite is 16' x 20' with hardwood floors, Off to the right of the bedroom was a dressing room which contained two large walk-in closets. Beyond the dressing area was the master bath.

Upon first entering the master bath Kendall couldn't help but notice the large 3' x 6' black whirlpool tub directly in front of her on the far wall. The tub was surrounded by a large platform of black marble and had a wooden facing to match the cabinets.

"What do you think ? " Zach asked

" I love it " was all she could say

"Well Mr. Baxter, I think it is safe to say that the house is finished." Zach said " I want to thank you for getting it done on time, we really appreciate it "

"It was our pleasure, and I am so happy you like it. If there are any problems don't hesitate to give me a call." he said "Here are your keys, and I think I will see myself out so you and Mrs. Slater can enjoy your new home. "

After Mr. Baxter left, Zach walked back into the bedroom and found Kendall on the little deck outside of their room.

"You are going to freeze out here" he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around here "So you feel like doing some shopping ? "

"Sure " she said with a smile " Not that I have ever been one to turn down a shopping trip, but can I ask what we are shopping for ? "

"Well in case you have forgotten, we will be moving in here in two weeks, it might be nice if we have some furniture. Unless you were planning on using the furniture we put in storage when we sold the condos " he teased

"Come on, lets go " she said as she ran down the stairs "Loser has to pay "

Zach just laughed as he chased after her down the steps and to the car

"You cheated " he said as he climbed into the car

"How did I cheat" she grinned

" I had to lock the house up" he joked as he drove down the highway

The first thing they purchased was their bedroom suite. The bed was a California King, with a tall wooden headboard that had a wrought iron decorative piece on the top.

" Ok, we have all we need, lets go get some dinner" Zach announced

Kendall laughed "We need more then just a bed Zach"

" We bought the rest of the set too. What else could we possibly need ? " he replied with a grin on his face

" I plan on spending just as much time in this bed as you do, but I think our company would appreciate a place to sit besides our bed" she pointed out

"Who said anything about company, and having company would require us wearing clothes" he argued

"Zach" she laughed

"Fine, where to next" he pouted

Next they bought an oval pedestal table with arrowback chairs for the breakfast area. From there they found a mocha colored sectional for the family room and a mocha recliner. Zach found a square white stone table with an iron base for the coffee table.

For the living room Kendall picked out a more formal looking couch and ordered two for the room. She also found a large rectangle shaped table that had a wooden frame and had dark shades of slate inlaid in the top, the legs were done in wrought iron along with the matching end tables.

Next Kendall found a bed for one of the guest rooms

"Zach, what do you think of this bed ? " she asked

" I like any bed that you pick out " he said with a grin

"I am serious, do you like it ? " she laughed

"Yes I like it, but I thought we already picked out our bed" he answered

"We did. I was thinking of this for one of the guest rooms"

"Kendall, do we really need to pick out all of the furniture tonight ? " he smiled

"No" she replied "but I just saw this and I love it. I think it would look great in the house."

Zach turned to the salesman "You heard the lady, we will take this set as well"

"Yes Sir" he said as he added it to the list of items they had already picked out

Kendall just smiled "Ok, now I think I am done. How about that dinner you promised me a while ago"

Zach had ordered some food from a local Chinese place and they picked it up on the way back to the casino. Once they got to their suite they began unpacking their dinner. As they ate Kendall couldn't help but babble on about how she planned on arranging the furniture in their new home. Zach just sat back and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at ? " she asked

"You " he laughed "I love how excited you are about the house. Your eyes are just lit right up"

"I want to thank you for today. I had a lot of fun" she said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss

" I would of taken you shopping a long time ago if I knew it would make you smile like that" he said as he brushed a curl out of her face

"You make me smile like that" she said as she kissed him again. "Can you believe Christmas is a week away ?"

"That reminds me. What would you like for Christmas ?" Zach asked

Kendall sat there looking at him "Zach, you are all that I have ever wanted, I don't need anything else"

"As nice as that sounds, I can not get you nothing for Christmas. So come on and tell me, what would you like ?" he pleaded

"Seriously I don't want a thing. I have all that I could ever want right here" she replied

Zach just let out a sigh " I had thought about getting you a new engagement ring, but I thought I would ask you first. I mean the one you have now wasn't exactly given to you with the true meaning of an engagement ring"

"Don't you dare, I love this ring. I know when you gave it to me we weren't in love, but that changed and to me this ring is a symbol of the love we found in each other since we got married" she protested

"Have I told you lately how much I love you" Zach said as he kissed her forehead

Kendall just smiled "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it"

"So when is Bianca going to arrive ? " Zach asked

"On Wednesday " Kendall answered

"Don't you think Mom will be a bit suspicious that Bianca is staying through New Years ? " he asked

"All my Mother cares about is the fact that Bianca is coming for a visit. Besides Bianca told her that since she was coming from Paris she wanted to stay a few weeks and visit since she didn't get to see everyone when Mother and Jack got married. Trust me, my Mother is none the wiser"

Before they knew it the week was over and it was Christmas


End file.
